The Halliwell Brothers
by lilangeldesigal
Summary: This is a story following the love and lives of the Halliwell Brothers Wyatt, Chris, James and Lj.... the chamred ones have retired there are new Chamred Ones Piper's Sons are the new threat against demons.
1. Ch 1 Welcome home

Chapter One

The Halliwell Brothers Wyatt Chris, James and L J sat in their favourite bar Basic Black with their brother James' girlfriend Sophie who ran this bar for the much talked about but invisible older sister Leanne Black. When Leanne was five the source of all evil put a dastardly demon inside of her she was one of two demons, this was so she would become an ally unfortunately for the source she grew up to be so powerful she could in fact kill him. Leanne innate goodness has allowed her to control the demon inside her and keep her two best friends Lucy Braund and Kay Johnson from also being evil. L J has the other demon inside if him the knox Leanne's' demons brother.

Sophie watched as Wyatt her brooding brother in law walked off with woman after woman never with the same girl more than once, she sighed as she remembered the guy who respected woman above all others that all changed when Lesley was found in bed with another guy in their bed the night before their wedding. Sophie smiled at her husband as he kissed her hand, "You know what I wish,"

"No, what do you wish?"

"That the old Wyatt would come back not this womaniser,"

"like that would ever happen, my brother is gone and all because of that bh,"

"Who we talking about?" Chris came up to the bar with empty glasses.

"Wyatt, he has left with three girls one at a time banged them then come back,"

"Well, he'll change when the right woman comes along,"

"You, think?"

LJ ran over to the bar "oh my god the sexiest woman I have ever seen just walked into the bar,"

"You say that about every new face LJ," Chris laughs

"No I mean it this time," he points to Leanne

Leanne walks into the bar she owns but hasn't been in for the last five years since she was forced to work for the source until her Luce and Kay could find the souls of her parents, they found them so she is back and Kay and Luce will be back as soon as they covered their tracks so they couldn't be followed and found by the sources henchman.

Sophie gasps and runs from behind the bar and hugs Leanne. Leanne looks at her strangely.

"Leanne is it you have you finally come home,"

"Sophie,"

Sophie nods Leanne hugs her tight "oh baby sister I missed you yes its me,"

"Oh Lee I missed you so I took over your bar as soon as I was old enough and kept your dream alive and I'm a mother and married," she shows her ring

"A mother but your only 18,"

Sophie smiles "yeah I am,"

Chris and LJ walk over and both together fighting to know her.

Wyatt walks back in after using the young girl he left with and when he sees Leanne his heart starts to beat fast and the whole room slows down he shakes it off and ignores and starts brooding and drinking.

Leanne smells her demons brother on LJ and her eyes go black, she shakes it off.

"We need to talk," she says to LJ and walks off with Sophie catching up and she shakes James' hand and then needs a place to stay until she can find her self a place for her and the girls.

James sits next to Wyatt and starts to compliment him

"What do you want little brother?"

"What makes you think I want anything?"

"Your being overly nice, and the answer is no"

"come on you don't know what I'm gonna ask?"

"Oh I think I do, no,"

"Oh please do this for me Sophie's sister needs somewhere to stay and well she can't stay at manor with the family there is no room can she stay with you, you before you say with the triplets we don't have the room, you have a room and I don't trust Chris and LJ to not hit on her you like strangers not people you know, please, please, please,"

"ok because your not gonna leave me alone until I say yes,"

"Thank you I owe you one,"

Sophie brings Leanne over to Wyatt and introduces her.

Wyatt takes Leanne to his car.

"Thanks for doing this for me,"

"Anything for my brother,"

Leanne smiles she smelled so intoxicating to him he wanted her so bad.

When they arrived at his place she said good night and disappeared into her room and started fanning herself. She was so attracted to him. She could feel him want her too, but she couldn't not ever. He sat on his bed he couldn't stop thinking about her he had to do something to get her out of his head and be like he used to be free single, he used woman for his own pleasure it was the only way he wouldn't get hurt. Leanne had never felt like this before this was so new.


	2. Ch 2 Mr Jekyl and Mr Hyde

Chapter Two

Leanne has been living with Wyatt for two weeks she was waiting for Lucy and Kay to come back so that they could move in to her new place. Leanne ands Wyatt had fun during the day talked and watched movies, but Wyatt brought home night after a night a new girl but he couldn't keep the gorgeous blonde staying in his flat out of his head so he had started going to the girls place instead of his but it was getting worse before he could be with a girl and have no problems now he would start the motions of having sex and not go through with it but run out and orb home. Wyatt had to get her out of his head so he decided to go about doing just that.

Leanne had gone to the club to check on everything, she had decided to not take the club away from Sophie and to just be night manager for her so she could stay home with James and the triplets. Leanne looked stunning and was talking to LJ.

Wyatt walked into Basic Black intent on finding some random hotty but when he saw her she took his breath away

"Oh no," he thought to himself, this wasn't going to well he'd only felt this way once before and that ended in his heart broken he had come to get her out of his system not have these feelings the room stopped and all he could see was her. He whispered in her ear

"Come dance with me," she looked so shocked but she followed him they danced he looked into her eyes and all he wanted to do was kiss her he leaned in and she closed her eyes he stopped and broke free from her and he ran out of the club and leaned back against the wall breathing heavily.

"Oh God, oh God," he said over and over. He orbed home and saw all the packed bags. Leanne looked at him leave feeling really humiliated. She ran to her office and rested back against the door and cried.

* * *

Lucy and Kay have finally covered all the tracks and were standing outside their new place, Lucy held Lilly and Liam in her arms

"Wish me luck I have to go tell Chris about the twins," Lucy said nervously to Kay

"Good Luck, I'll take all our stuff to the flat and go get Leanne,"

"Meet you back at the flat hopefully with Chris in toe,"

"I'm looking forward to meeting this guy,"

Lucy grins"I love him, I hope he forgives me and understands this was for Leanne,"

"He will from what you told me he will,"

Lucy grins and shimmers into Chris room with the twins and sits them on the bed

Chris walks out of his ensuite bathroom towel wrapped around him and another to dry his hair he drops it when he sees Lucy and the twins, "Lucy," he whispers and grabs her into and big hug. "I thought I would never see you again,"

"No baby I said I would be back I had to sort something out," Lucy cried as she hugged him tightly

"I know oh baby," he cups her face with both hands "I have missed you so much,"

"I missed you too,"

Chris kisses her sweetly.

Lucy brakes away and smiles "I have a surprise but before you get angry I would have blown my cover if I told you I promised if Leanne found her parents souls I would help her get them back it took longer than expected but we finally got them and we finally broke away from the source and your family has come back they know all about you I'm so sorry you missed so much of there life,"

Chris looks shocked and crouches in front of the twins and they wave and say "Hi!" Chris grins up at Lucy. Lilly hugs him "daddy," she grins Chris hugs them all in a group hug Lucy shimmers them to her flat she is sharing with Kay and Leanne. And put the twins in the room she had chosen.

* * *

Kay takes the things to the flat, then shimmer to Leanne's office and sees her crying "Oh honey,"

Leanne hugs her tight "I missed you guys so much,"

Kay looks at her "oh honey what happened,"

Leanne wipes her eyes "nothing,"

Kay knew better "Who is he?"

"My sister's brother in law," she comes in to what she just let out and turns away "whose who?"

Kay laughed "Who's your sister's fiancé and what happened?"

"Well we have been dancing around each other for weeks, I like him so much and he likes me too I sensed it, at home he is great but around other people he's a different person."

"So what's his problem?"

"His brother told me his ex-girlfriend left him at the alter they found her in bed with a demon the night before,"

"That's so awful, poor guy,"

"I know oh my god Kay I've never felt this way like ever he is gorgeous and has such a kind heart oh and his smell its oh amazing after being around bad demons for the past two years he was a breath of fresh air, we'd spend the mornings chatting and I really thought we had this connection he knew what I was thinking before I thought it every night though he'd bring home different girls that was ok you know he wasn't my boyfriend or anything but it hurts he seems to really like me we have so much in common but he wont let me in I thought that tonight he was gonna let me in he almost kissed me but he ran away and left me on the dance floor I was so embarrassed."

"Awww honey he don't deserve a great girl like you if he treats you like that,"

"Thanks Kay, I wish he would put down the big wall he has up,"

"Yeah well maybe he will in time, come on the clubs closed now lets get you home to our new flat,"

"Yeah I got someone to get my things,"

"We are gonna have so much fun living together,"

"I'm free at last oh Kay thank you so much for all you did for me,"

"I'd do anything for my favourite cousin,"

Leanne grins and hugs her and she flames them to the Apartment

* * *

LJ orbs in to get Leanne's things for her "Hey Bro,"

"Hey LJ," he sits there staring at her bags

"I come to get Leanne things she's moving into her flat tonight,"

"Is she moving because, never mind," he changes his mind.

LJ puts an arm around his eldest brother "Why wont you put down that big wall you have had up since Lesley did what she did to you, Leanne aint Lesley I know for a fact she is a hundred times better I never like Lesley there was always something about her Wyatt,"

"Just drop it LJ I can't be with a woman full term I can't not again,"

"Your not even gonna give yourself a chance to love someone, to love your soul mate,"

Wyatt looks at him

"Don't be mad I did a spell to see who your soul mate was I wanted to help you bring back my big brother and get her in your path she's it Wyatt Leanne is it,"

"No I can't, don't you get it I don't want a girlfriend I can't," Wyatt looks away and stands at the window and orbs a glass of Whisky.

"Wyatt you can bro, you can, please try, I gotta go to Leanne's think about what I said please," LJ pleads with his brother then orbs to Kay Luce and Leanne's place

Wyatt sits on his sofa with his hands in his hair and he cries for the first time since he was left the night before his wedding.

* * *

At the flat Leanne, Kay, Lucy, Chris, Sophie, James and LJ celebrate moving in with champagne and snacks and watch movies. Kay and LJ have an instant attraction to each other and started chatting they made a date to go out Kay looked really happy. 


	3. Ch 3 I want to be with her

**Chapter 3**

Leanne, Chris Lucy and Kay were at P3 helping Chris set up he really wanted to take Lucy out but LJ had a Law assignment and Wyatt couldn't work on his own so Lucy said her and the twins would hang out at the club with him while he worked. Leanne looked at her best friend and how disappointed she was in not being able to spend time with the man she had missed 2 years of her life of being with him to save her and had an idea.

"Listen Chris why don't Kay and I watch the twins and the club and you can go and spend time with Lucy,"

"I don't know Lee what about you and Wyatt,"

"What about him? Look it's my dream to run my own club but the two best spots are taken, I want to build one from scratch but that isn't going to happen anytime soon, come on I grew up around clubs I know how to run one it will be fine,"

"Well after he you humiliated you last week how can you be around him,"

"I can I'll just do my thing run the club and he can do his thing,"

"Well you going to have to do it alone, hun LJ just texted me he wants me to go to his he's on a short break for his essay," she grins and shimmers out to LJ's flat.

"Great always thinking about herself, we are not going now!" Lucy put in

"To be fair Luce I have never seen her this happy she hasn't had any luck with guys I'm happy for her its good she is making this one work…now will you guys please go its ok … for me… I ruined you life enough already Luce let me do this for you, I can handle being here for a few hours with him ok and anyway he's alright when it aint night and then Mr. Jekyll makes an appearance,"

Chris laughed "You joker ok he hugs her and kisses the top of her head you'd be good for my brother I wish he would open his eyes and see it,"

"Yeah, yeah always the friend never the girl-friend,"

Lucy laughs "isn't that supposed to go with brides and bridesmaids,"

"not in my world," Leanne jokes

Lucy laughs "ok, you sure you will be ok with Lilly and Liam,"

"Yes come on I helped you deliver and looked after them loads before,"

"Ok," Lucy hugs her "you're my best friend and you're the only one I would leave Chris for," she jokes grinning at Chris

"Oi," Chris grins "that mental image is great,"

Leanne laughs "go on get out of here,"

Chris orbs them away

Wyatt was listening to their conversation he walks in and looks at her and smiles "I'm sorry for the other night can we start again be friends?"

Leanne smiles "Sure,"

For the rest of the day they joked around and talked they were looking at the books together she made it fun and made him laugh it had been a long time since he was like this, they looked at each other and stared into each others eyes and he lent in and this time he kissed her pulling her close and he didn't run away.

"You won't run this time,"

"I am never running again,"

Leanne grins and kisses him again

"Let me take you and the twins home," He picks up a sleeping Liam and she picks up Lilly and he takes her home then goes home himself he had taken the first step and he felt good about. He thought to himself you were right LJ he knew when their lips met that they were meant to be.

* * *

LJ grins as Kay shimmers in

"Hey baby,"

"Hey, how are you?"

"I'm great,"

LJ pulls her closes and kisses her and it gets so heated he picks her up and takes her to his room and they make love over and over. LJ then when Kay is asleep gets on with his essay with a grin on his face

Chris orbs them to their gazebo in the park and said a spell and there was a candle lit dinner waiting for them they ate dinner and danced enjoying each others company, Chris got down on one knee and grins.

"Will you marry me,"

Lucy's eyes tear up and she grins "Yes,"

Chris spins her around and kisses her laughing as he was so happy…. he orbed her to his place and they made love and he asked her and the kids to move in permanently Lucy agrees.

* * *

**A month pass**

Leanne and Wyatt have been dating for a month he had been taking it slow they still hadn't made love but they enjoyed many long steamy make out sessions he was falling in love and he was no longer scared.

Leanne was on the back of Wyatt's motor cycle he wanted to take her somewhere

"Wyatt where are we?"

"I wanted to show you something," he wrapped his arms around her from behind and her head rested on his chest and he kissed the top of his head

Leanne Smiles "So what are we doing here? This is the dream place you "

"This is your new club,"

Leanne turns in his arms "my what?"

"Your new club it's in a great location LJ drawn up all the legal paper work he graduates soon, and you have the money from you inheritance," he grins "I was going to buy this place in years to come but I want you to buy it,"

"But this is your dream,"

"This is your dream too I heard you talking to Chris,"

"That's a bad habit eavesdropping," Leanne grins

"I get it off my aunty Phoebe,"

Leanne laughs looks around and gets excited saying where she would have everything and how she would have it. Wyatt grinned and spun her around and kisses her.

"So how do I make an offer?"

Wyatt gives her the phone.

Leanne grins and calls and she gets it the club is hers. Wyatt grins at her

"Thank you Wyatt so much,"

"Hey it's no problem," he kisses her "Come on it's late we need to get to P3 I have to finish off some things before we open in 3 hours,"

"Ok honey,"

They drove to P3 and walked inside holding hands Wyatt went in the office and Leanne came and sat on his lap

"You want a drink Wyatt,"

"Yeah, ok a beer would be nice,"

"Ok I'll go and get you one she jumped up,"

Wyatt slapped her ass playfully; Leanne grins back at him and goes down the spiral stairs to get them drink.

A Woman walks into the club she was at least six months pregnant and she held the hand of another child who was blond and had blue eyes and very, very cute and a guy who was also blonde walked in behind her.

She looks at Leanne "Hi is Wyatt around,"

"Yeah he is in," Leanne smiles

"I'll go see him he's up there right," she walks upstairs to Wyatt's office

Wyatt grins Hey sexy and looked up from his books, "Lesley,"

"Wyatt,"

* * *

**tbc ……. I mean lol … stay tuned  
What does Lesley want? why is she here after all this time? Find out in the next chapter in The Halliwell brothers.**


	4. Ch 4 What does she want?

**Chapter Four**

"Lesley!" he sat there in shock

"Wyatt! It's been a long time," she said coldly.

"What do you want?" he seethed bitterly.

"Is that any way to greet me?"

"Look, just tell me why you're here, and quit all this bullshit."

"I have some news."

"And?"

"I wanted you to hear it from me before anyone else told you."

"Gee, I feel so privileged. Now, why don't you just tell me so I can get back to what I was doing?"

"As you can see, I'm going to be a mother."

Wyatt looked down at her bulging stomach, shocked that he hadn't noticed. He was trying to keep his cool, trying to remain distant. The truth was she looked amazing, and he couldn't help but still be affected by her. "Congratulations. Do you know who the father is?" Wyatt drawled sarcastically.

"Now, that was not very nice. I know I deserved it, but I have changed."

"I've heard that before."

"This time it's true. Ever since we broke up, there's only been one man in my life."

"Yeah, and who is this lucky guy?" he asked, still keeping with the sarcastic tone that worked so well with her.

"It's Tyler, Wyatt."

"Tyler?"

"I'm sorry. I know this must hurt you. I thought you knew. I love him, Wyatt. More than I ever thought I was capable of. I'm not the same person I was. Knowing Tyler has changed me."

"You love him? Do you even know what love is?"

"I'm sorry I couldn't love you like that, Wyatt. But you have to admit we had problems. You were never around. You couldn't confide in me. There were times I thought of you as a stranger. I still love you, Wyatt, just not in the way you would want."

"And have you been faithful?"

"Yes. Ever since we broke up, it's been Tyler and no one else. He started working in his fathers business. We bought a house, moved in together; and now we want to start a family. Wyatt, back then it was me that flirted with him. I was the one that tempted him. You've spent all this time angry, and you have every right to be. But I just wanted you to know how much guilt he feels. When we broke up, he lost something too. You stopped talking to him, and Jared won't even return his phone calls. I didn't want it to happen, Wyatt, but we fell in love."

"I'm sorry I couldn't give you that. I wanted to. I really did," Wyatt said, his voice laced with emotion breaking away from the sarcastic tone he had become accustomed to.

"I know," she said, letting a tear roll down her check. "But Wy, there's something you have to know. I've never told Tyler this, but I can't hide it from him any longer. You have a right to know."

"A right to know what?"

"She might be yours," she thought in her head … Wyatt heard what she said in her head but decided to wait until she got the guts to tell him.

Lesley looked out the window down at Tyler talking to Leanne and a small child, Wyatt came over to the window and looked down at Leanne.

Tyler picked up the young child.

"How old is she?" Leanne asked.

"She's almost 3. Aren't you?" he said, tickling her tummy while she roared with laughter.

"Aww, how cute. What's your name, little angel?" Leanne asked, taking her hand.

The girl attempted to say her name. "Alyssa." Tyler helped her pronounce it.

"What a beautiful name."

"Can you say ''thank you?''" Tyler asked the pint-sized little girl.

"Thank you," Alyssa answered.

"That was her mother then that needed to talk to Wyatt?"

"Yes, it was," Tyler said quietly.

"Mama," the tot chanted. "Mama, mama."

"She'll be back in a minute," he soothed. "Would you mind watching her for a minute, while I get some juice from the car?"

"Not a problem."

Tyler walked out the door and grabbed the baby bag while Leanne played with Alyssa on the ground. Tyler handed her a juice box and then resumed talking to Leanne.

"So, I see your wife is pregnant. Do you know what you're having?"

Tyler's face got a little red. "She's not my wife," he said, a bit flustered. "But we're having a boy."

"You must be so happy."

"I am." He beamed. Both Tyler and Leanne crouched down so they were at Alyssa's level.

Not a minute later, Alyssa took off running around P3.

Wyatt stared down at the cute little girl, who could just as easily been his little girl not sure of what to say or what to do.

He followed Lesley down to Leanne and Tyler

"Wyatt...I……" Tyler attempted to apologize

"You had no right bringing him here." He walked back up into his office ignoring him Lesley followed shutting the door behind them.

"Wyatt, I didn't mean for this to happen. I went about this the wrong way. I just didn't know how to tell you without him finding out. I couldn't get a babysitter, and Tyler wanted to come."

"Look, would you just tell me what this is all about and who that little girl was?"

"She's my daughter, and she's the reason I'm here."

"What do you mean?" he acted this part he was just waiting for her to say.

"I mean she may be yours, Wyatt."

"What? And you're just now telling me?" Wyatt questioned, a mix of anger, confusion and something indescribable painting his voice.

"It was too hard before."

"And what, now it's easy?"

"No, but I'm pregnant again; and before Tyler and I can move on, I need to close this chapter in my life. I need to know for sure."

"What does Tyler think?"

"He doesn't know anything about it. He's always thought he was the father. I told him we stopped sleeping together months before him and I ever hooked up."

"So you lied to him?"

"I had to. He loves her so much."

"What about me? I could have loved her too. God, do you even know what you've done, keeping me away from my own child? I didn't even know she existed until now," Wyatt seethed, crossing the room, going back and forth in rapid succession.

"I know, Wyatt. And if she turns out to be your daughter, I will spend the rest of my life ashamed of what I've done. But if she's not, I know I made the right decision. We're a family, Wyatt. I don't want to take that away from Tyler...or Alyssa, unless I have to, unless I have no other choice."

"Alyssa? Is that her name?"

Lesley nodded.

"She's beautiful," he whispered, halting. A familiar moisture came to his eyes while he stood there trying to come to terms with everything that had just been laid on him. "Look, I need to know now if I'm her father, so what do we need to do?" Wyatt asked, meeting Lesley's eyes.

"There'll be a paternity test. They take a cheek swab. It's painless."

"And they do the same to her?"

"Yes."

"I want to do it as soon as possible. I need to know."

"I understand."

"Lesley, why couldn't it have been us? Wasn't I good enough for you?" Wyatt asked quietly, almost to himself.

"We just weren't right for each other. You thought you loved me. You tried so hard to, but I'm not really sure you ever really did. We're so different, Wyatt. We just couldn't relate. You needed more than I could give you, and I needed you to be around all the time. I needed to feel loved, and I wanted to love you,"

"I guess I always knew..." he trailed off.

"I'm sorry, Wyatt," Lesley said,

"Alyssa," he whispered, rolling the name around in his head. He could have a young daughter, and her name was Alyssa. The resemblance was there. She had the same blonde hair, the same blue eyes. But then again, Tyler was fair as a child, and his eyes were just as blue. Wyatt seemed to be struggling more with it as he stood there.

"Would you like to spend some time with her? I know we don't know if she's yours yet, but would you like to get to know her a little bit?" Lesley asked, still concerned about Wyatt, despite her actions and the callous attitude she had when they were together.

"I'd like that a lot." He smiled, wiping the tears that had escaped his eyes.

"Tyler and I are going out for dinner tomorrow night. I could let you watch her for a few hours if you'd like. Do you still live at the same apartment?"

"Yeah, I do. Is that a problem?"

"It's just that I don't want Tyler to know that you're the one watching her. I don't want him to know anything about this entire paternity thing, unless..."

"Unless I am her father?"

"Yes. Do you have anyone that would be willing to let you use their place? What about Wesley?"

"No, I really don't want to bother him. I want this to stay between us. Wesley hates you enough. I wouldn't want to give him more reasons to despise Tyler or you."

"Is there anyone else?"

Wyatt peered out of his office window. Through it, he could see Leanne holding the baby in her arms. It looked so natural. Almost like his future. "Yeah, there's someone else."

"Who?"

"Leanne."

"Who's that?"

"The girl at the Bar. She's my Girlfriend."

"She'd be willing to let you spend some time with Alyssa at her place?"

"I think so."

"So you two are involved?" Lesley pried, wanting to find the woman who was able to tame Wyatt Black.

"It's complicated," he sighed. Lesley had trampled in, once again destroying the life he had built for himself. She had no right to know who Leanne was or what she meant to him.

"I'll bring her by around six, six-thirty. Just have Leanne answer the door, so Tyler won't see you."

"Will he allow a stranger to look after her though?"

"She seems to be good with kids. He's out there with her now. I'm sure it will be okay."

"Thank you. You don't know how much this means to me," he said softly, bending down to give her a hug.

"I'm sorry," Lesley told him, as her eyes misted with tears. "I never meant to hurt you like this." Then she walked out of the room, leaving Wyatt to stand there, a million thoughts swirling in his head.

Moments later, Leanne knocked on his open door and then walked in. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine," he told her quietly.

"So that was Lesley?"

"Yes, it was."

"So...what did she want?"

"I don't even know where to start." Wyatt let out a long breath, running his fingers through his hair.

"How about from the beginning?"

"It's just I'm still in shock. I thought she was out of my life for good, and then she comes here and springs this on me."

"Springs what? She doesn't want you back, does she?" Leanne asked, growing anxious. She could see the tears in his eyes and knew whatever Lesley had told him, it had been big news.

"No, nothing like that. She told me that I may be Alyssa's father," he croaked, turning his back on Leanne. There it was, the truth. It sounded so weird coming from him. In the span of half an hour, his whole life had changed. He could be the father to a beautiful little girl. It would change everything in his life.

Leanne stood there in shock. She could barely breathe. Now that she thought about it the child was fair-headed compared to her parents. It could be Wyatt's child, but what would that mean for her? Would Wyatt and Lesley get back together and leave Leanne out in the cold? She couldn't imagine what Wyatt's thoughts were. She knew he had to be confused and shocked. Leanne walked closer to him, lightly pressing her hand on his back. "You never knew……I mean you didn't know she was pregnant?"

"After that day, I didn't want to see her or Tyler again. Leanne, if I had known, I would have been there. You have to believe me," he said, turning to face her. "I never would have abandoned my own child," Wyatt confessed, his voice breaking.

"I know," Leanne soothed, taking him in her arms. "It's not your fault. You didn't know."

"I should have known, Leanne. I should have been there."

"You couldn't have known. Stop blaming yourself. Where do you go from here?"

"I need to see her. I want to know her. I want to be there for her. Leanne, I need your help."

"Sure. Whatever you need me to do, I'll be there."

"She's lying to him? He think he is her dad"

"She doesn't want him to know. I just want to see my child, and if this is the way she wants it, I have to go along with it."

"You can bring her to my place. You're not alone, Wyatt. I'm here for you and Alyssa, if you'll let me."

"I...Thank you. You're amazing." Wyatt stroked her cheek gently, looking straight into her eyes.

Leanne lifted her hands to his face and thumbed away his falling tears. Wyatt Kissed her he picks up his phone "Ok Lesley… so he doesn't mind because she Wesley's sister ok so you know where to go…ok see you in an hour."

"lets get to your place Lesley is coming you told him your Wesley's Sister he asked confused,"

"Yeah that's cos I am,"

"You never told me that,"

"You never asked," She orbs them to her place

"Where is everyone?"

"Well, Kay is almost always at L J's and well Lucy has practically moved out with Chris so I am here all alone."

"Aww, you poor baby," he pulls her close and kisses her "I love you,"

"I love you too,"

The door bell goes Leanne goes and opens it while Wyatt hides.

Leanne opened the door to Lesley, Tyler and baby Alyssa. "Hi, Leanne," Lesley said.

"We really appreciate you doing this for us. It's not often that we get time alone together, and with the new baby coming, we just wanted to have a night to ourselves," Tyler told Leanne, smiling the whole time.

"There are clean diapers and clothes in her bag. I put some baby food and bath toys in there too. She'll probably fall asleep before we come to pick her up. She'll be okay on your bed or the couch as long as you put pillows around her," Lesley told Leanne as she mentally checked things off in her head.

"Anything else?" Leanne asked, laughing.

"Have fun. Oh, and here is a number where we can be reached. If you're unsure about anything, give us a call," Tyler told her, handing over Alyssa to her finally.

"Hi, Alyssa," Leanne cooed. "Bye. Have a good time," she told them Alyssa was waving at Tyler and Lesley.

Leanne closed the door and called to Wyatt, "They're gone."

Wyatt came out of the bedroom, slowly, apprehensively. Leanne was too busy taking off Alyssa's jacket and hat to notice the expression on Wyatt's face. "I just can't believe it," he whispered, joining them on the couch.

"Here. Do you want to hold her?"

Wyatt nodded, outstretching his arms while Leanne placed the small girl within his grasp. Safely in his arms, he held her close, smiling down. He studied her features. Her hair was a fine blonde with spiral curls, and her eyes were bluer than even his own, her nose, a small button perfectly centered. She was gorgeous. "Hi," he whispered, so much in awe with the tiny girl he could barely find his voice.

Leanne could see the tears forming in his eyes, and she tried hard to control her own emotions. She watched Wyatt so gentle and kind, gently cooing. she saw the lighthearted, kind man that everyone knew had been buried. He was beginning to emerge, come out of his shell of hate. Leanne watched Alyssa giggle against Wyatt, looking at their similar features. For the first time, she saw Wyatt forget about being tough, forget about his image, and just be himself.

Wyatt held her in the air as she laughed. Every little laugh he received brought him closer to her. By the second, he could feel himself already falling in love with this little girl and want to do everything to protect her and be a father. Leanne watched his eyes, knowing how much it would devastate him if the child was not his. "She's amazing," Wyatt told Leanne after he had put her down on the floor to play. He took Leanne's hand in his and lightly kissed her palm. "Thank you."

"I didn't do anything,"

"You're here. That's all that counts."

Throughout the evening, Wyatt played with Alyssa while Leanne either watched or played along. She was trying to give them enough time to get to know one another. The smile on Wyatt's face continued to grow the more time he spent with her. "She's really smart, isn't she?" Wyatt asked, looking at Leanne.

"Very," Leanne told him. "I think we better put her in the bath tub. She's a mess." Leanne laughed, watching as Wyatt let her smear chocolate down his shirt.

"Good idea!" He laughed with her, picking up Alyssa and moving her to the bathroom, not caring how much chocolate he got on him. "Leanne, could you help me?" he said, coming out of the bathroom, holding Alyssa in one arm and a bunch of bath toys in the other. "I mean, I've never done this before, and I'm not sure what to do." Wyatt's face flushed pink.

"Of course," she laughed. "Run the bath water, and we'll be in, in a minute." Leanne took Alyssa to her room and undressed her. She wrapped a towel around the baby and brought her into the bathroom.

Wyatt was up to his elbows in suds when he looked up, smiling at Leanne sheepishly. "I think I put in too many bubbles," he laughed.

"Oh, don't worry. She'll love it."

Wyatt threw some of the bath toys into the tub, splashing himself with the water, much to Leanne and Alyssa's delight. "Wyatt's silly, isn't he?" Leanne asked the little girl as she put her into the bathtub, holding onto her back.

Alyssa immediately began to splash her hands down into the warm water, wetting herself, Leanne and Wyatt.

"Who's the silly one now?" Wyatt laughed, lightly brushing the bubbles from Alyssa's face.

After Alyssa finished her bath, effectively soaking all three of them, Wyatt dressed the little girl while Leanne changed her own clothes in her room. Wyatt handed Alyssa off to Leanne so he could take off his shirt. "I guess you don't have a spare pair of clothes lying around, do you?"

"Yeah check Lucy's room Chris might have left something."

"Ok I'll throw my shirt in the dryer."

Leanne smiles "ok they will be here soon,"

"Bye, Bye Alyssa,"

"Bye," Wyatt goes and hides

Tyler and Lesley come in "how was she?"

"She was great I bathed her and we played,"

"Thank you so much Leanne, will you talk to my brother and Wyatt for me I really wish they would forgive me I never meant to hurt them."

"I'll see what I can do but my brother is a stubborn ass,"

"Yes he is, anyway thanks again."

"Your welcome, bye,"

"Bye," they both say and Alyssa waves Leanne waves smiling and she closes the door.

Wyatt came out to her "I better get going?"

"When do you take the test?"

"Tomorrow, then the results five days later,"

"Ok," They kiss and he orbs to his own flat

Leanne lies on her bed scared of what the outcome might mean… Wyatt couldn't stop thinking about how this would affect him and Leanne? He decided that whatever the outcome he wanted to be with Leanne for the rest of his life.

* * *

**I'm going to be mean again hehehe …. I know the suspense must be killing you … sorry their wasn't more of Chris or Lucy; or Kay and L J but there will be in the coming chapters.** ... **stay tuned for the next chapter of the Halliwell Brothers**


	5. Ch 5 Is she or isn't she?

**Chapter 5 (NC-17)**

It had been five days. They had been the hardest days of Wyatt's life. All this time to wait for a phone call, a letter or anything. He had to know, he wanted to know now if he was the father of Alyssa. They had already lost so much time, and now five days later, he was still waiting. Leanne had become his biggest support. They had grown closer, and Wyatt was falling harder for her than he had realized. She had become his everything.

The noise of silence was so constant and alone it was deafening. He watched as the clock flashed with every impending second. The sounds came unnaturally loudly to his ears as he paced the room again, his steps heavy and boisterous over the light singing of the birds outside. The air seemed stifling, choking at his throat and lungs. His body tight and tense, he allowed himself to drop to the couch, trying unsuccessfully to relax.

The short, shrill cry of the phone broke the eerie calm. Wearily, he walked over and picked up the receiver closing his eyes. "Hello?" he said shortly, pausing to listen. "Yes, this is he." He listened to the woman on the other end. "I understand."

With trembling hands, he put the phone back down. This was the news he had been waiting for, and now he knew. Walking back over to the couch, he picked up a bag from the counter, bringing it with him. Unwrapping the package, he took the tiny pink teddy bear he won at the fair out and held it against him. It didn't take much for the tears to come to his eyes and gently slide down his cheeks.

Leanne was sitting in her kitchen at the breakfast bar with L J staring into space; he knew everything that was going on. He was here for her to go through paperwork for her new club.

"Leanne!?"

"Huh?" Leanne's cheeks flushed. "Sorry, L J. I didn't mean to be rude. I'm just having a hard time concentrating."

"I know. Go to him."

"No, I can't he probably found out he needs time to take in whatever the truth is."

"Leanne, I think it would be better if you were there for Wyatt instead of here and not paying attention to this paper work for you club anyway," L J told her sympathetically.

"I couldn't just leave. We still have work to do."

"Don't worry about it." He smiled kindly and started putting his coat on, "I need to go see Kay she is with James and Sophie she is working for them now". L J orbs off to Basic.

She couldn't stand it any longer. Wyatt hadn't been in work today she had called to see, so she decided to go over. It wasn't like she could concentrate on anything all day anyway. L J was right. There was no use being there when she was just wasting time anyway.

She orbs off and orbs to outside his apartment.

Taking the spare key Wyatt had given her, she opened the door to his apartment. The room stood in darkness, and at first she didn't even see Wyatt. Then as she moved towards the living room, she could make out his outline on the couch. Wyatt sat, clutching the bear in his hands, and Leanne knew he had gotten the news. She rushed to his side, kneeling in front of him.

At first he found it hard to look at her, to admit how badly he was hurt. Leanne took one of his hands and held it tight. "What did they say?" she whispered kindly.

Wyatt couldn't even form the sentences. He didn't want to.

"Wyatt?" she prodded, knowing he had to let it out.

He shook his head over and over, the tears springing to his eyes again. His face formed a harsh, pinched expression as he tried hard to control his emotions. His lips quivered against the wetness of his chin. "She's. Not...not mine..." Wyatt cried as the tears enveloped his body, and he shook with drained emotion.

Leanne immediately wrapped her arms around him, rocking him against her. Holding him so tightly "I'm sorry," she whispered against his ear, gently kissing the side of his head where his hair was soft like a child. Her own tears blended with his as she cried for him. "I'm so sorry," she whispered again, almost inaudibly. Touching his face tenderly, she kissed his cheek. "You really wanted this, didn't you?" Leanne asked, aware of how her own heart had gotten attached to the small girl and how Wyatt must be feeling. She held his face in her hands and met his eyes.

He didn't need to answer. She already knew. But he nodded silently as a tear ran down his face. Resting his head on her shoulder, he pulled her close. Needing to feel her warmth, live for her sensations. "I never thought I would feel this way," he said, wiping fiercely at his eyes. "I just didn't know it would feel like this."

"I know," she told him, rubbing his back affectionately.

"I guess it's for the best," he smiled dubiously. "What do I know about being a father?" He laughed a self-mocking, torturous laugh from deep in his belly.

"You would have made a great father, Wyatt, and you still will one day."

"I wanted it though. I wanted it so badly," he told her in such a small voice it didn't seem like his own. "I never knew that until now." Taking a deep, calming breath, he looked back at Leanne.

He looked at her with such intensity, such pain and loneliness; she did the only thing that seemed right. Pulling him to her, she gently kissed him square on the lips. Separating his lips under hers, she deepened the kiss, then pulled back. With new tears and a quiver in her voice "I love you," she whispered.

As he stared into her bright blue eyes, it became clear to him she meant it. Wyatt looked at her, the tears glazing his eyes, confusion swirling in his mind. This wasn't Lesley. She wasn't going to hurt him, or lie, or cheat.

He knew all this time he had stated by keeping her at arm's length because he was so afraid of getting close and possibly losing her. But he could see now she wasn't going anywhere. Leanne had stuck by him this entire time. Even now, as they sat on the couch, huddled together, she made no attempt to leave him.

He answered her with a soulful kiss, gently parting her lips to slowly enter her mouth with his tongue. The kiss was slow, showering her lips with tiny drops of his tongue and teeth, even salty tears, until he pulled away slowly, taking her face in his hands. "I love you, too," he whispered quietly, making sure to look her in the eye. He did love her. Everything in him told him he did and he had for a long time, but it was difficult to put into words. How do you tell someone they are the center of your universe? Once the sentiment was out there, it was frightening, because he was telling Leanne he couldn't live without her, he didn't want to.

"I've never told anyone I loved them before," Leanne confessed quietly, holding her breath. "It always seemed so hard to do. But I've never known this kind of love. I've never wanted to be so a part of someone's life before. Thank you for letting me love you," she whispered into his chest, knowing it was not easy for him to let people get close.

"I'll always be by your side," he whispered.

Leanne hugged him to her, feeling closer to Wyatt than she'd ever felt to another human being in her life. She gently kissed his neck, calming his fears as she moved to his cheek and jaw.

Outside the apartment, the sky erupted in dizzying bolts of lightning. The rain poured by the bucket load.. Wyatt returned her sweet pecks. Finding her mouth appealing, he lightly pressed his lips to hers. Her lips welcomed him, tasting the first inkling of passion that was beginning to rise within him. For the first time, he was taking the lead, letting himself explore the glorious curves of her body. He buried his head in the crook of her neck, taking in her beauty and feminine scent. His heart began to pound strongly against his chest, picking up speed as he sucked and kissed her neck.

Leanne held him close, letting her hands lightly caress down his back while he kissed her making her feel a sensation she had never felt before. She playfully twirled the short tufts of hair behind his ears in her fingers. He laid them down on the couch, moving on top of her smaller frame, holding himself up with his powerful arms. He looked her in the eyes, unable to keep himself from staring into her bright blue eyes as he touched her waiting body. She felt soft under him, and he worried he might be hurting her with his weight, but Leanne tried to pull him down closer, loving the way he felt on top of her. He lightly ran his fingers through her hair, just peering deeply into her soul. She tugged at his shirt collar, trying to bring him closer to her. All she wanted was to feel every new sensation, every touch and taste, as fully as possible and as much as she could.

The lights flickered before the room went completely black, and they barely noticed. A storm, which had erupted outside and had been going on for a while, was unnoticed up to this point, because they had been so wrapped up in each other and getting their feelings across. Now it was difficult not to pay attention. Wyatt let his gaze drift from her for a slight moment when he noticed the sudden darkness. He listened to the storm nearly laughed. It was loud, and he wondered how they had been so oblivious.

His eyes returned to her, and he bent down to kiss her forehead. Then he realized their first time should not happen the way it already was. Leanne deserved more than a couch in the middle of his living room, and he was going to give it to her. Wyatt sat up on the side of the couch, with Leanne looking at him with concern.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing," he assured her, scooping her up into his arms. He walked slowly, clumsily down to his room, carrying Leanne with him. When they reached the pitch black bedroom, he stumbled slightly, looking for the bed. Finally, he set Leanne down among the ruffled sheets and fluffy pillows. "Wait here," he told her sweetly.

Leanne watched the lightning through the large glass windows from her place on the bed. A loud smack of thunder rippled through the air, making her jump slightly. She was curious as to where Wyatt had gone and got her answer as she watched his figure approach, haloed in light.

Wyatt came into the room and set the candle down on his night stand, lighting a few more he carried in his arms. He rifled through the drawer and pulled out the framed picture of Lesley. Taking it out of the frame, he held it above the flame of the candle and waited for it to catch. Slowly, the picture melted until it was unrecognizable. Wyatt threw it into the metal trash can and doused it with a glass of water. "There! I've wanted to do that for a long time. Now there is nothing to keep us apart. I'm leaving my past where it belongs, in the garbage," he chuckled softly.

Leanne smiled up at him. Kneeling on the bed, she put her arms around him and kissed his awaiting lips so tenderly and deliberately, signaling she was ready to do the same. Leanne pulled back slightly, engulfing him once again in a hug. She could never get enough of his arms around her, making her feel safe and protected. She moved her fingers over his face, tracing his jaw line and lips, letting her finger rest against his bottom, pouting lip. He lightly kissed her finger and took her hand in his, dropping tiny kisses on the rest of her fingers and palm.

Leanne ran her fingers along his back, pulling his shirt out of his genes. Leaving the wrinkled tail of the shirt, she moved to the front, undoing the buttons. She moved the shirt from his shoulder and let it slip to the ground. Then she pulled the white wife-beater over his head and let that too fall to the floor in a heap. She caressed his shoulders, following with her mouth, leaving tiny pecks against his tan skin. Lightly nipping, she moved down the front of his chest, silkily washing her fingers across his skin, surprised to find the goose bumps that rose from her touch.

It excited her that she had that kind of power. That her touch on his skin could bring about such changes in his body. His skin was hot. The fine hairs stood on end as her hand traveled against him. Very slowly, she worked her fingers down his abdomen, touching all his muscled curves. Looking him in the eye, she knew what she was doing was affecting him. His features were less harsh than they had ever been. His once scowling face had been replaced by one that could only be described as loving.

Wyatt planned on making this a sensual experience for Leanne. This wasn't sex, and he wasn't sure if he was doing the right things. He knew to take things slow because there was only one first time for her and them, and he wanted to remember every second of it. She was in essence the only woman he had ever loved. Loving her was the easy part, controlling himself would be hard. She was everything any man would ever want, Leanne tested him with every breath he took, with every touch and with every kiss.

He bent down slightly, kissing her lips like it was the first and last time he would do so. Their touch was so slow, almost subtle, but they warmed up to it, letting the delicate caresses become heated and unrestrained. He could have taken her right there, wildly, hot and passionate; but instead, he savored it, loving her fully and completely and showing it all lightly stroking down her back and thigh holding on to her hips.

His heart was beating so fast, and she swore she could almost hear it amongst the quickened pace of their breathing. Wyatt's hand trembled when he touched her, slowly unzipping her sweater, only to find a short t-shirt underneath. He felt the cashmere slip through his fingers as it fell to the floor, then returned his hand to her mid drift. Leanne was not easily broken, and her spirit echoed through her eyes and delicate features. It amazed Wyatt, who by fact was a strong, grown-up man, that he could be turned so weak by her. He wanted to give her everything, make her feel what she did to him; show her what they were capable of together.

Easily, he lay Leanne down on the bed, positioning himself beside her. He leaned down and his mouth descended on hers. Her tongue wrestled with his, making him smile into the kiss. Letting his hand linger on her stomach, he propped himself on his side so he was looking down at her. Uncertain and maybe a little afraid, he let his hand move under the white of her t-shirt, taking it out of view. Exploring gently, he touched her sensitive skin through the thin material. Kissing her deeper, he heard her moan under him, and it encouraged him.

Soft sweet touches under the thin, simple shirt, unseen by either of them, were felt by her. He knew exactly how to touch her, and she trembled against him. The shirt came over her head, leaving her skin feeling cold without his touch. He peeled the layers of her clothing slowly, symbolically stripping the hurt and replacing them with love and compassion as he kissed her skin, sealing their bond as friends and now lovers. It was healing, a slow drive toward completion that neither had felt but were starting to understand.

The last layer, a silk bra, black in colour, was shed, and his fingers descended down onto her skin, feeling her sweet luscious curves, the tips of his fingers barely making contact. But the feel would be unforgettable, burned into her brain from now until eternity. It was tender, unhurried, when he gently met the curves of her full breasts. The light shimmered against her skin, raining it with soft silver hues, emanating from the pale crest of the moon. While caressing her breasts, he traced his fingers ever so lightly against the blushing ripeness of her skin, his lips and tongue feasted, sucking tenderly. More than ever she was his, claimed by him.

Moving his hand shakily up and down her body, he realized just how right it felt. Reaching the button of her pants, he didn't hesitate when taking the zipper down and moving over to pull the confining material off of her hips and past her feet, along with her socks and silk panties. He touched her then, as if he'd never seen another woman in all of his life, watching her as if she was a mystery that he was desperate to solve. Her eyes lit up she had never known such an experience.

The smell of the lavender candles reached Leanne's nose. She watched Wyatt touch her, felt his skin on hers, and was overcome with emotion. She watched his eyes twinkle against the slight glow of the candle and knew he would always be there for her.

Leanne ran her fingers through his hair as he assaulted her legs and then thighs with tiny kisses. She pulled him closer to her, flipping herself over so she was on top of him. Letting her hands roam his body, she found the buckle of his belt and undid it, along with the button and zipper of his pants. Leanne helped Wyatt get out of his pants and boxers, as she continued to kiss his swollen lips. The thunder cracked through the sky, giving the room temporary light so she could see Wyatt's expression.

"I love you," he whispered against her ear.

She could feel him hard under her and moaned into another kiss, lightly rocking against him. He flipped her over, now on top, still devouring her mouth. He was pressed against her, and he could feel her egging him on, wanting to feel him inside her. Taking things so slowly felt so natural needed almost. Before they could be together, they wanted to know every part of themselves and each other.

Looking into her eyes, he felt her legs part below him, bringing him to her entrance. He kissed her lightly on the forehead and moved inside her in a solid stoke, holding himself in place. Her virginity washed away with that single stroke. The feeling of completeness that wrapped around him was overwhelming, and he could feel the tears brim in his eyes. She shifted under him, adjusting to his invasion, touched by his trembling features.

He smiled down at her, kissing her lips and the corners of her mouth, letting her recover slightly before he began to move, sticking with the same slow rhythm. Her skin was already salty from the sticky sweat between them. Her breathing was erratic, and her features were starting to glow. More, he told himself. He wanted to give her more. He caressed the side of her face as he moved within her, keeping the pace unhurried and intentionally making her crave more. He took long strokes, almost leaving her completely sometimes, and she moaned underneath him, begging for him to stay. The slightest retreat made her heart feel heavy, as she wanted to feel him closer to her. Running her fingers down his back, she desperately tried to pull him closer, aware of the heat beginning to radiate within her. The fine hum of their bodies was driving her insane with pleasure. She wrapped her legs around him, bringing him into her harder.

He moaned into her, moving his hips against hers. The blood rushed to his head, until he thought he would go blind. The heat was intense, and he felt he could barely breathe. She was everything and still more that he had ever wanted, and that thought consumed him. The waves of pleasure began to claim her body, and her head lulled back, unable to hold herself upright. He caught her, holding her shoulders and kissing the slippery skin between her breasts. "Let go!" he whispered against her ear.

The heat flashed before her eyes. On a sudden bolt of electricity that tinted the sky, she released all the tension from her body, letting her senses be overridden by an sea of pleasure. The waves crashed against her hard, bringing him with her past the reefs and into the deep heart of the sea where they were unprotected from the swallowing depths that tossed them about.

She collapsed against him, bringing them both back against the mattress. They lay there panting. The twirling blades of the ceiling fan made the candles flicker, casting shadows across the wall. They lay silenced by the momentum that was slowly receding, bringing them back to this world. Her ear was firmly planted on his chest, listening to the slow, steady beat of his heart. They sank into the serene afterglow of making love, lightly sighing sleepily.

His hand lightly caressed her slick arm in a gentle caress. "You okay?" he asked, the question hanging loosely in the air.

"Yeah baby," she smiles and lightly pecks his lips kissing her.

"not to sore,"

"I am but not too much,"

She kissed his smooth skin and looked up to meet his eyes, those deep blue pools that had guided her on a journey she wasn't sure she was ready to come down from or recover from anytime soon. She felt whole. Instead of having that constant burning ache in the pit of her stomach, it seemed to disappear. Did normal people feel like this all the time? Was her life so messed up that she never had fully lived until now? Smiling at Wyatt, she couldn't fathom going back to a life where he wasn't around. It would be simply impossible.

Her body lay atop of his, allowing him to fully enjoy her weight, the feel of her soft hair draped across her bear body, and the way she breathed. Her chest rose and fell at the same time as his, and it was as if they were one being, taking in the same air and expelling it, just the same. He was still under her, still connected, her body mounting his perfectly. And yet he couldn't help touching her further, letting his hand travel up and down her arm, just to prove it was real.

Wyatt moved them slowly so they lay facing each other. She let go of him and eased away gently, groaning at the loss. "I have no words," Wyatt told her slowly, moving the hair from her face.

"We don't need words, Wy, we never did," Leanne told him, wrapping her arms around him once again and rolling them back over. "I like having you under me. That way I know it's not a dream, and when I wake up, you'll still be here."

Wyatt smiled, just as comfortable to have her lay with him like that. She pressed her forehead against his and just looked into his eyes. Leanne moved her head back to his chest and closed her eyes.

* * *

Across the street a dark figure watched the flickering of the candles in Wyatt's apartment.

"You be happy now Leanne but that wont last long," he gave an evil laugh and shimmered away

Tbc …

* * *

**Guess what !!! …. I'm going to leave you hanging again … Who is that dark figure? … And yes do we really want Lesley in their lives any longer than she has to be …**


	6. Ch 6 Evil interuptous

**Chapter 6**

It's been a few days since Wyatt and Leanne had made love for the first time and the first time in days that they have been apart but Leanne wanted to go home and get dressed to look great for him so she was in her apartment getting ready to meet Wyatt at P3 she hadn't seen him all day she missed him; she went to get her hair done and her nails and looked great. She had tried on ten different outfits already, when she looked in the mirror she saw a demon she thought had long gone in the mirror grinning evilly at her she turned to see no one there.

"You're being silly girl he's dead, he can't hurt you anymore," she said to herself.

Finally she had found the perfect outfit and she looked really sexy she grinned at her self in the mirror one last time and grabbed her car keys and got into her car.

In the shadows the dark shadowy figure stood smoking a cigarette and watched her he smirks evilly. "Yes Leanne, I have waited until you have got comfortable and safe I will get my revenge for my brother's death," he laughs evilly and follows her car.

Leanne grins as the bouncers open her car door and take her keys to park it, she smiles sweetly and is let into P3. Leanne walks down the steps and spots Wyatt at bar grinning as he spots her coming in he walks over to her and pulls her into a passionate soul reaching kiss the crowds around them disappeared.

Lucy and Chris were dancing and spotted them and leans over to Kay and points over at Leanne and Wyatt grinning really happy that there best friend is really happy.

Lennox shimmered in and was out of site so only in view of Leanne and grinned evilly.

Leanne grins up at Wyatt "hey you,"

"Hey yourself sexy, I missed you,"

"I missed you more,"

"not possible," he kisses her again then pulls her into a hug, Leanne sees Lennox over Wyatt shoulder and tenses up and sees him wave and shimmer out. Wyatt feels her tense up "baby what's wrong,"

Leanne stared over at Lennox, Wyatt looked at her scared features and looked around but didn't see anything. Leanne looked over at Lucy then back and Lennox vanished. "Baby,"

"I'm sorry Wyatt baby I got to go," She had gone white as a sheet,

"Let me take you home,"

"No, I mean its ok I can go on my own it's safer that you stay here,"

"Safer? You've gone pale what is it? What's spooked you" he questions

"Just trust me please, stay here don't go anywhere on your own,"

"Honey what's going on,"

"Please Wyatt, don't ask questions,"

"What trouble are you in?"

"It's I can't tell you,"

"Baby you can tell me anything,"

Leanne cries and pulls him down for a kiss "what ever happens next know that I loved you," Wyatt gets a premonition of what she had to face; Wyatt is still in his premonition, Leanne saw the look on his face and knew he was seeing something she gives L J a look and tells him in his head what is going on and to look after him … he knew what was going to happen next she may not get out of this alive he had to hold Wyatt back, Leanne moves away from him and signals to Kay and a Lucy a signal she thought she would never need again.

Lucy smelled Lennox and motioned to Kay the secret signal that trouble had come and from the look on Leanne's face, she had seen him. Lucy looks at Kay then Chris "I love you,"

"What's going on?"

"I can't tell you, look after the twins, if I don't make it back please tell them about me don't let them forget,"

Chris was getting scared "tell me what's going on?"

"I can't,"

Kay kisses LJ "I'll be back, no demon is going to stop me,"

"see you when u get back," Kay and L J kiss and hug

Lucy and Kay rush off to Leanne who had frozen the room, LJ held both Wyatt and Chris back using the strength of his demon.

Leanne "I'm so sorry girl but he's back and not dead, I say we get him for good this time,"

"We are with you! Until the end that was our vow,"

"Leanne, no," he screams tears in his eyes trying to get to her

"I love you," she had tears in her eyes and fames off with Kay and Lucy

LJ let go as the room unfroze. Wyatt looked at his brother "where have they gone?"

L J shakes his head "don't make me tell you,"

"Tell me, I love her L J I can't loose her,"

"We can help we are the next Charmed Ones LJ,"

"Ok, ok, you saw the demon right lets go to the Book of shadows,"

Wyatt runs to his office with Chris and LJ and orbs to the book of shadows and frantically flicks through.

Chris paces the room, L J sits there calm as pie he knows the girls know what they are doing and he trusted their judgement after all they know who they are up against and have been up against him before.

"Yes, I found him there is a vanquishing spell,"

"He is a Necron Demon,"

"What's the spell?" Chris questioned

"Tide of evil washed ashore  
Bring its darkness ever more  
with all our strength we fight this fate  
Make this evil obliterate"

"Ok Let go to the girls"

"I don't think we should guys it's their fight not ours,"

"I got the premonition for a reason, LJ," He orbs them to Golden Gate bridge to sense for there position.

Leanne Kay and Lucy flame to where Lennox is… Leanne eyes where black as night

"you don't stay dead long," she growled

"I wasn't dead to start with I will get my revenge," He grins and says a spell which allows Wyatt to pin point there location.

"You tried last time and you failed what makes you think you will this time, I have extra help I will vanquish you,"

"You will try and fail,"

"I found them," Wyatt grabs them and orbs to Leanne

Lennox grins and Chris LJ and Wyatt are surrounded by demons and Wyatt is stabbed in the gut. Leanne Screams "Wyyyyyyyyyyaaaaaaaaaaaatttttttttt," he looks at her and falls to the ground.

Chris vanquishes the demon with an Atheme the demon next to him has Lucy starts blowing some of the demons up with her fireballs Kay and Leanne run to help them. She vanquishes any demon in her path to get to Wyatt… Kay covers her back. L J's eyes go black and he uses all his demonic strength and powers to get to Wyatt… Leanne eyes go back to normal.

Lennox laughs an evil laugh "my work here is done, with Wyatt dead you will suffer more than me killing you can ever achieve," He shimmers away his laugh echoing.

Leanne rushes to Wyatt's side and tries to heal him. "Stay with me, don't you dare die on me Wyatt you hear me,"

Wyatt looks at her holding his wound tears in his eyes form the pain "I love …." His eyes close

"No heal, why isn't it working it's not his time it can't be, I can't loose him we have had no time,"

LJ sits next to her "we need to get him to a hospital he has a spell on wont let him be healed magically, quick," L J orbs them to the hospital

LJ holds Leanne as she cries ... Wyatt is taken through the big ER doors on a gurney so the doctors can work on him.

**

* * *

Tbc  
****I'm so mean ….. tune into find out what happens next? …. Will Wyatt be ok? … Will Lennox get what's coming to him ? ... Find out in the next chapter of The Halliwell Brothers**


	7. Ch 7 Demon vanquished

**Chapter Seven**

LJ held Leanne for what seemed like forever in the waiting room "He's a fighter lee he will pull through.

Leanne nodded, too afraid to speak for fear she would lose control of her emotions again. The Nurse walked into the room, Leanne lifted her head to look at her

"He's just been brought out of surgery. It will be a few hours before you can see him."

"He's Okay," Leanne said letting a few tears trace her face.

"It's too early to say, but he got through the surgery,"

Leanne waited for what seemed to be an eternity. Finally, she got the okay to see Wyatt. With careful steps, she walked down the corridor to his room, praying he was all right. Leanne lightly knocked on the door before she entered.

Wyatt appeared to be asleep, wrapped generously in hospital blankets. His face was pale. it was enough for Leanne's tears to begin. She wondered if she should be there at all. After all, she was responsible for all this in a way. If she continued to be in Wyatt's life, she would just cause him more pain.

However, as she approached the cold metal at the side of his bed, looking down at him, she knew she could never walk away. As much as she loved him, she wasn't willing to let him go. He had become the only love of her life never to let her down and despite their rocky beginning, they were now in a place that most people never came close to. Leanne knew without question she would die for Wyatt, and seeing him and this hospital bed, she knew he felt the same.

Gently tracing the lines of his face "Oh Wyatt," she whispered gently, lightly kissing his forehead. Pulling back the sheets carefully, she noted his shoulder was bandaged and his chest was bare except for the large strip of gauze covering his stab wound to the abdomen.

Wyatt slept soundly, looking so troubled, so tired. Leanne took his hand softly in hers. Rubbing her fingers over his knuckles, she kissed them tenderly and then placed his hand over her chest. Her heart ached as it pounded against his masculine fingers. "Don't leave me!" she sighed, letting a sorrowful cry escape her lips. She placed his hand back on the cool sheets and wiped the tears from her eyes.

Leanne pulled up a chair and took his hand once again, keeping vigil until he awoke.

L J Chris Lucy and Kay moved around the bed allowing Leanne to be near him and watched her. L J hugged Kay and Chris held Lucy tight.

Not even an hour later, Wyatt opened his eyes, unnoticed by Leanne who had her head buried against his arm. He watched her as she cried softly against him. Part of him wanted to smile because she was so concerned, and he knew their love was real. The other part of him knew he couldn't smile because it would hurt. Thoughts raced through his head, and the one thing that had sustained him was that she was with him, safe. He could live with being hurt and in pain, but if Leanne; if she had been injured, he would never forgive himself.

She had become the only reason to live, the only reason not to drink himself to death and waste his life away. For the first time in his life, he had someone to count on, someone who needed him just as much as he needed her, and he fed off of that. It gave him strength to do anything, face any challenge as long as she was by his side. They would get through this together.

Chris and L J looked up and saw from their seats "Bro your awake," LJ said relief in his voice.

"Leanne!?" he said gently, lightly squeezing her hand in his. He didn't have much strength, and to her it felt like a like brush against her palm, but she felt it nonetheless.

Her eyes lifted fast meeting his. When Leanne looked up, she resisted the urge to hug him tightly, knowing it would be too painful for him. She couldn't get out any words. She just shook her head and let the tears fall down her cheeks.

"Hey, hey," he soothed, letting go of her hand and bringing it to her face.

"I'm sorry," she whispered quietly. "This is all my fault."

"No, no. Don't say that." Wyatt tried to sit up, but the burning in his stomach changed his mind.

"Why not? It's true."

"Leanne, please don't talk like that. This is no one's fault. I'm fine."

"Wyatt, you are not fine."

"Well, I might not win a marathon right now, but I'm okay."

"Wyatt...I was so scared."

"I know," he soothed.

Leanne cried against his hand, kissing his fingers and palm. "If I ever lost you...I...I don't know what I'd do," she told him honestly.

"But you didn't. So let's not talk like that. Okay?" Wyatt told her, resting a finger under her chin so she looked him in the eye.

"Okay," she whispered softly.

Wyatt smiled at Lucy Kay L J and Chris "Wyatt don't scare me like that again," Chris pleaded "we told mum and dad we would let them know what was happening they went to get coffee" Chris went to find Piper and Leo.

Piper and Leo ran in piper hugged him gently.

"It's ok mum I'm ok,"

"you had me scared," she sits back to let Leanne go back to her position because Wyatt was still holding her hand.

"I'm sorry mum, I had to protect my girl," Leanne smiled at him.

Leanne then looked at Lucy and Kay "it is time we get this sorted once and for all, Let's go guys," she let go of Wyatt's hand and went to leave the room.

"Leanne, don't go,"

"Wyatt, I have to I need to get rid of him from our life once and for all,"

"Please wait till I am better and we will do this together,"

"No I cant risk him hurting anyone else,"

"Baby,"

"Wyatt," she kisses him "I'll be careful trust I know what I am doing I will have Kay, Lucy, Chris and L J with me I wont make the mistake of going after him alone this time,"

Wyatt nods.

Leanne puts crystals around the room to protect him. She kisses him one last time and runs out the room followed by Chris, Lucy, Kay and LJ.

Leanne arrives and she sees he has an army of fifty or more demons, Kay and Lucy turn into their demons, Leanne and L J's eye go Black as night and Chris stands strong as the son of an elder and charmed one. James orbs in with Leanne's brothers. "Lennox," Leanne growls

"Well, Well, come to die have you?"

"Not exactly,"

"Very cocky," he observes

"This ends today,"

"I agree I have work to do," "fellow demons kill them,"

The demons start to attack … a huge battle occurs … which lasts hours … all the demons are vanquished.

Lucy laughs as Lennox is backed up into a corner "Not so confident now, shall we girls"

Kay Lucy and Leanne make fireballs and start throwing them at him… Lennox screams and is vanquished. Everyone cheers and hugs Leanne and orbs home… Lucy Chris Kay and L J decide to celebrat and ask Leanne to come along but she declines there is somewhere else she had to be … it was all over she orbed to Wyatt. Visiting time was over so she had snuck in

"Oh thank god, I was so worried I couldn't sleep,"

"I know that is why I am here …I am ok," Leanne crawled into the bed an nestled in next to him Wyatt stroke her arm and they both fell asleep.

**

* * *

**

**2 weeks later**

After being checked out by numerous doctors, Wyatt was deemed fit to go home. Of course, the fact that he argued with every nurse within ten feet and broke every rule in the book had nothing to do with his early discharge. Right!

"Are we all set?" Leanne asked, checking to see if they had missed anything.

"Yep! Let's get the hell out of here," Wyatt laughed, plopping himself into the wheelchair. He was so excited about being able to go home.

Leanne laughed at his obvious enthusiasm and wheeled the chair down the hallway and out the door. Wyatt frowned at the rented mini-van and wished he could ride his motorcycle. Leanne watched his face and smiled. "It's not that bad," she scolded.

"Yeah, but you could have at least got a cool colour. Who likes pea green anyway?"

"Some people do, Wyatt."

"Yeah, people in insane asylums that like to cut people up and eat them."

"Wyatt!" she laughed and hit him on the shoulder.

"ow …"

"I'm sorry,"

"It's okay you'll just have to make up for it later." He winked at her.

They arrived at the apartment, and it was already dark. "Are you tired?" Leanne asked, helping him into bed.

Wyatt nodded, but smiled at her nonetheless. Leanne smoothed down the sheets. She moved to the side of the bed and began to unbutton his shirt. "I can do that myself, you know," he laughed.

"I know, but I like doing things for you. And besides, this way I get to touch you." She smiled.

"Yeah,"

Wyatt nodded but did not say anything. His energy was drained, and as much as he hated to admit it, he was tired as hell.

Leanne finished helping him take off his clothes and guided him under the covers, while she wrapped her arms around him from the place beside him. "Goodnight," Leanne said sweetly, kissing his forehead and closing her eyes.

Leanne walked to their bathroom, she has let him drift to sleep as the feeling of nausea had overtook her. She ran to the toilet, barely able to make it in time, as she retched her stomach until there was nothing left but acid. She wiped her face and smoothed back her hair, dousing her face with water.

"What's happening to me?" she asked herself aloud in the mirror. At first, she had thought it was stress from the demon and Wyatt being in hospital that had made her feel so sick lately, but now she wasn't so sure. Now, she thought it might be something else.

later on that night Wyatt's eyes blinked open. He was surrounded in darkness. His hand went to the space next to him, expecting to find Leanne but coming up with nothing but air. He sat in silence, when he heard noises coming from the bathroom.

"Leanne, what are you doing in there?" Wyatt hollered from his place in the bed.

"I'll be out in a minute!" Leanne replied, trying to keep her voice calm. Despite the slight urgency that hinted her tone, she thought she sounded normal.

Leanne held the test in her trembling hand, and after reading the directions three times, she now waited. In three minutes, she would know her future. God, she was so scared. She had confided in Kay and Lucy on the phone they had both gone away with their men and in Lucy's case children. Leanne didn't know what to think, or what to do. She didn't know how Wyatt would react. A huge part of her wanted this baby, wanted it so badly she was afraid what she would do if the test was negative.

She checked her watched again. "Goddam it! What is it about pregnancy tests that make a minute seem like an hour?" she mumbled to herself.

"What was that, Leanne?" Wyatt asked from outside the door.

"I said Goddamn it, I'm out of tampons. Could you be a sweetheart and run to the store to get some for me?"

"What!?" Wyatt choked out, unsure he heard right.

"Oh, relax. I'll go myself. What are you doing hovering outside the door?"

"Nothing. I was just checking up on you. You do realize how long you've been in there, don't you?"

"Wyatt, I have cramps, okay? I was just looking for some pain killers something."

"Yeah, um...there should be some in the counter right beside..."

"The condoms?"

"Yeah." Wyatt smiled, sure his face was red and glad there was an inch of solid wood between them so she couldn't see his face.

Condoms, Leanne laughed. You'd think the guy had stocks the way he piles them up. He had enough bloody condoms to keep the army secure for a month, and yet they hadn't used a single one during their nights together.

She checked her watch again. It was time. She picked up the tube from the bathroom sink where it rested and closed her eyes as she brought it closer. Somewhere deep inside, she already knew what it would say. Peeking at the test, she saw it was positive and didn't know whether to laugh or cry. But the smile that formed on her face was instantaneous. She was pregnant, and now she knew.

Resting on the closed toilet seat, Leanne lifted up her shirt. She looked down at her stomach. It seemed normal enough, but there was a baby inside. A perfect, beautiful baby, she imagined. God, how was she going to tell Wyatt?

Leanne composed herself as best she could and strutted out back to the bed. She walked slowly, trying not to overanalyze her movements. Was there a certain way pregnant women walked? Of course there was, wasn't there? Was she moving differently? Would Wyatt notice? She couldn't control the thoughts that ran rampantly through her brain.

He grinned at her and held out for her with open arms. "Come here," he told her and wrapped his arms around her protectively when she obliged. "Do you feel better now?" he asked, kissing her temple.

"Better?"

"your cramps,"

"Oh… yes I do,"

"Good,"

She looked at him and smiled she couldn't tell him, what if she lost the baby? She saw how broken hearted loosing Alyssa made him.

**

* * *

**

**Tbc**

**Ha ha …ok this was a short one ... but i thought i would update... ok so he wasn't dead ... but**** I'll leave it there … you can wait to find out whether she will tell him her secret? … How will Wyatt react? … look out for the next chapter of The Halliwell Brothers**


	8. Ch 8 Fresh Starts

**Chapter 8 (NC-17)**

A month since his stabbing, his legs still hurting from where they had broken he was still in a cast. There was distance between them. He could sense it and wondered if it was his fault. It had been a while since he could hold her the way he wanted to. He was no longer the rock that she could lean on. He had been depending on her more lately than he ever had on any other person in his entire life. So long, he thought. So long since he had touched her or made love to her. He wanted it. He knew she wanted it by the way she would press up against him every night. It wasn't like she had no effect on him, but he couldn't make love to her the way she deserved to be made love too. She didn't deserve half the effort, a feeble attempt. She deserved every jolt and burst of electricity he had to offer.

God, she was beautiful. He watched her sleep. Watched the even rise and fall of her ample chest and felt his groin react. Dammit, he thought miserably. Leanne's lips turned up in her sleep into a smile, and she let out the tiniest of murmurs that made Wyatt's chest constrict. He knew she needed him, knew she was feeling the loss just as strongly as he was, but he just couldn't give into her, not yet.

Throwing the covers off him self in frustration, Wyatt struggled to stand. Wyatt limped to the toilet, still unsteady on his feet. He lifted the toilet lid and slid down his zipper. He clutched the sink to steady himself as he teetered, and that's when he noticed the tiny white strip wrapped in toilet paper peeking out of his trash bin. "Holy Crap!"

Wyatt peeled the paper of the sleek tube and studied it. He knew what it was. He wasn't an idiot, but he wasn't sure what the outcome was. Bending down, he tipped over the trash bin until the contents spilled out onto the bathroom floor. He found the box, and sure enough, the instructions were inside. He read carefully and then looked at the twin lines.

He felt queasy and sat down on the edge of the bathtub. He looked at the test once again, and a slow smile began to form on his face. "A baby," he whispered aloud. This was what he had been waiting for. Some sign that he was destined for greatness in this world, and being a father was the most exhilarating concept he could think of and one of the scariest.

Leanne rustled around in the bed. She didn't want to get up, but her bladder had other ideas. She sat straight up and groaned when she saw Wyatt's space empty. Walking towards the bathroom, Leanne grunted Wyatt's name. "I really have to go," she whined at the door.

"I'll be out in a minute," he said nervously, setting the trash back in its place and re-wrapping the pregnancy test so she wouldn't know he had seen it. For whatever reason, she hadn't told him yet, and knowing Leanne, she had her reasons. He wouldn't force her to tell him, not if she wasn't ready.

"Wyatt! Wyatt, I'm serious...if you think this is cute, you have another thing coming. Because let me tell you..."

"Tell me what?" he asked as he opened the door and pouted like a little puppy dog. He leaned down to kiss her and he barely made contact as she barrelled past him and made her way to the toilet.

Wyatt hobbled back to bed, unsure how well she would be able to read him. He thought it best for her not to see his expression, so he settled back into their darkened room and waited for her to re-emerge. Leanne came back into the bedroom with a smile on her face. She bounced back into bed with a new attitude than she had a minute previously.

Leanne seductively ran her fingers over his smooth chest and grinned like the devil. "Since we're both up, why don't we just...?"

"I'm too tired," he lied, turning his back to her and closing his eyes.

"Come on, baby," Leanne persisted. "It's been a long time," she told him, and Wyatt couldn't ignore the hint of pain that coated her voice.

"My leg is really hurting tonight. I'm sorry."

Leanne rubbed her hand down his leg and gently massaged his knee. "Maybe it'll help."

"Leanne...I just don't feel like it, okay!?" He didn't mean to sound that harsh, but that was just how it came out. He didn't want to be angry with her for keeping a secret. He wanted to understand, but a part of him was deeply hurt that she had yet to confide in him.

Leanne instantly stopped touching him and turned to her side of the bed, which felt so far away from him and his touch. She couldn't help the first tear that fell, or the ones that came after it. Wyatt heard her light sobs, and his heart ached to be with her. He turned and forced her body next to his, so she was spooned against him. "Don't cry. Please don't cry!" he whispered against her ear and kissed her temple softly.

"Don't you want me anymore?" she asked so quietly it nearly brought him to tears with her. Leanne didn't want to cry. She tried not to, but if anything else, her hormones were all mixed up and so she blamed it on that. She didn't want to admit how lonely she felt, how undesirable and how scared she was.

"Of course I do. I want you more than anything. You know that, but not when I'm barely able to walk on my own."

"It doesn't matter, Wy, not to me."

"I know it doesn't. It's just a male pride thing, I guess. Don't ever think I don't want to be with you, okay?" He could feel her nod against him, while she turned to face him. She nuzzled into his chest and wrapped her arms around him. "You know I love you, right?" he asked and couldn't help the constriction of his chest when she didn't respond. "Right?"

"I guess so," she whispered.

"Leanne, how can you not know how much I love you? You know you are the only person...do you hear me?" he asked, tilting her chin so she was forced to look at him. "I said you're the only person I want to be with, and I love you so much sometimes it hurts."

"I know, Wyatt. I know," she told him, rubbing her eyes. "Just sometimes I need to hear it."

He kissed her forehead and then very gently let his hand trace the length of her body and rest against her rib cage. Slowly, he moved his fingers over her stomach and deliberately explored. His motions were soft and sweet and not driven by sexual desire. If Leanne had been less tired, she wouldn't have reacted. But her emotions were already on overdrive, and when he touched her where their baby was, she let the tears escape her eyes once again.

Wyatt knew she was feeling guilt, but he couldn't control himself. Finding out she was pregnant had already changed him. He was going to be a father, and though indirectly, he was touching his son or daughter, and it was amazing. He didn't think his heart could love like this, love something that wasn't even tangible. Yet he did, and he loved Leanne even more for giving this moment to him. "I love you," he whispered and closed his eyes, leaving his hand between them.

Elsewhere Lucy and Chris were planning their wedding with LJ and Kay's help they decided to have the wedding after Wyatt had he cast off so he could stand and be best man with L J and since Lucy wanted both her best friends with her and Leanne hadn't left Wyatt alone for very long since the attack.

**

* * *

**

Wyatt walked out of the bathroom, holding the towel around his waist, and stopped in his tracks when he caught Leanne eyeing him. She scanned her eyes over his physique and let them linger on the reddened scar on his abdomen. Wyatt followed her eyes and felt his face go red when he realized she was looking at his fading wounds. "I know. It's not very attractive, is it?"

"Actually," Leanne began, licking her lips as she closed the gap between them. "I find it rather sexy. It kinda adds to that bad boy image that I fell in love with."

"Really?" Wyatt asked sheepishly.

"I wouldn't lie to you, Wy," she told him before her tongue descended into the groove on his shoulder.

Wyatt nearly dropped the towel when he felt her lapping at his exposed tender flesh. "Leanne, you don't know what you do to me."

"I can pretty much see what I do to you," she laughed, ripping the towel from his waist.

"I guess you're at the horny stage." He laughed as she moved her hands against his throbbing groin. He said the words without a second thought and closed his eyes tight, thinking he might get a storm of accusation in way of response.

"Horny stage!? What?" Leanne asked absently, while she pushed him against the wall.

Wyatt breathed in deeply. He couldn't decide whether he should ruin the moment by telling her he knew she was pregnant, or to just play it off until she was ready to tell him. He was torn, and the feel of her tongue running circles down his chest was not making him think any more clearly. Fuck it. He wanted her. He always wanted her and hadn't been able to have her for what seemed like an eternity. His leg was healed his cast was off, and his abdomen wound was almost all the way recovered. More than anything, he needed her. The way she touched him, grabbed at him like he was the cure for anything that ailed her, made him moan deep against her ear.

Shit, he wanted to stop. Wanted to will his body to not react to her, so that he could think rationally. But then, the alternative seemed so tempting, so right. Explanations could wait. The truth could wait until she was ready, but his libido could not. The blood rushed from his system, pumping to the centre of his body where Leanne embraced it with tiny manicured hands and nails that gently scraped.

Now against the wall, Wyatt was trapped exactly where Leanne wanted him, and God Almighty, did she want him. She was a starving woman, and she would not stop until she gorged herself full of Wyatt Mathew Halliwell. "Oh, Wyatt," Leanne moaned, running her fingers over his body, cupping his erection in her hand.

Wyatt winced as she squeezed his length a little too tight. Fuck, she was eager. She pressed her cleavage against his wet chest, feeling the soothing drops against her tank top. Her hands left him for a brief moment as she reached for the hem of her shirt and pulled it up over her head. Wyatt's eyes feasted on her breasts as they spilled out. She wore no bra, and Wyatt smiled inside because Leanne always wore a bra and now he knew she had planned the entire episode. His hands gripped her hips and brought her back against him. The feel of her hardened nipples against his slick skin was enough to make him lose it right there.

She moved against him, pressing herself deeper into his embrace. Just the feeling of having him hard against her stomach was enough to make her legs shake as she anticipated the events to follow. He leaned his tall frame down and took her lips against his. The kiss was hard, needy and passionate. A blind desire came over her, and she couldn't control herself. She was no longer constricted by society's conception of the 'perfect woman' She didn't let those dainty stereotypes box her in. She considered herself a modern woman, and a modern woman took control and seduced her lover with as much gumption and prowess as a cheetah stalking their prey.

Every inch of her body wanted to be touched and tasted, and when her mouth left Wyatt's to search his neck and collarbone, she forced his head against her own skin, and he complied. His tongue was not rough but definitely aggressive as he swooped against the hollow in her throat, down her breastbone and onto her breasts. She arched her back and let out the slightest of moans. Just the sound made Wyatt's heart quicken, and his pace became furious, as he tasted the glorious peak of her breast.

His hands roamed down her body, skirted her bottom, and then moved under the material of her shorts to cup her cheeks. He picked her up in one steady motion. It was his turn to groan, as he switched positions and hoisted her against the wall so that their lower halves were so close had she not still been wearing tiny shorts, he would be inside her. He braced one hand on the wall, and the other remained on her skin, holding her in place.

Already he felt the strain on his arm, but he didn't care. Nothing would take him away from this moment or her. He would take every opportunity he was given to be with her, because there had been a time when they might have ended up apart. His eyes could barely focus as his tongue darted into her sweet mouth. She was a goddess, and he was going to worship her. He tried to forget the secrets between them, the lies that had kept them apart. He wanted to be with her, filling her so completely there would be no way to pry them apart.

Wyatt set her down and moved his hands down her body, lingering as he went. He found the material of the small blue workout shorts and pulled them down as he went. He knelt in front of her, taking in her beauty and her intoxicating scent that had him on a head trip already. He kissed just above and below her belly button, so softly and slowly that it didn't seem to match up to the heated passion encircling them. When he realized what he had done, he moved back up to face Leanne's puzzled expression.

No, he wouldn't think about the baby, not now. Before she had the chance to question him, she found herself absorbed in another round of heated kisses. He lifted her once again, consumed by his lust. "I love you," he breathed out heavily against her. He met her eyes and smiled that silly crooked smile she loved more than anything. "You know I love you, too," she replied, digging her nails into his back as he pushed his great length inside her. Dear God, she couldn't take it and bit down on his shoulder as he began to thrust into her.

He let out a ragged wheeze at the slight tingling pain and proceeded to command her body. She felt the orgasm rip through her so hard and so fast, she had no time to prepare and had she not been propped up she would have fallen onto the ground in a great heap. He felt her legs shake against him as she became overwhelmed by the sudden invasion, and he smiled against her neck, as he knew that would just be the beginning. Wyatt stopped moving and braced her against him as he moved from the wall and walked toward the bedroom. "What are you doing?" came her ragged reply.

"I'm sorry baby, but I can't hold you up here much longer I strained my arm."

"Oh." She sank her head against his shoulder, running her tongue over the mark that her teeth had imprinted on his skin.

Wyatt breathed sharply at the pleasurable pain that she had inflicted. He was at the threshold when she began to become impatient and squirmed against him. "If you keep that up, I will never make it to the bed," he laughed softly.

"I don't need a bed," she whispered seductively, still moving up and down against him, finding a rhythm that was starting to consume her.

"You asked for it." Wyatt lowered her to the soft carpeted ground where they stood. He hovered over her, bucking his hips to her rhythm.

She turned them over in a quick motion, pinning him underneath him, and she rocked over him. His hands explored her pink flesh, moving down so close to their intertwined bodies. His hand was on her stomach, and he caught himself quickly this time. Leanne didn't seem to notice as she pushed him in and out of her, her hips buckling and losing the pace she set when his hand found her tight nerves so ready for him. Leanne looked down into his eyes, and when he merely continued running his fingers over her, she continued.

He was so close. He felt like his body was about to burst with so much tension and pent up sexuality. He forced himself to hold on. Even though his loins were burning and his forehead was dripping sweat, he waited for her. And when she screamed out his name in fulfilment, he spilled inside of her, jerking and twisting with pleasure. Leanne collapsed down against his chest, as they were both spent. He breathed in fire as his lungs constricted for air.

Wyatt lightly brushed his fingers across Leanne's shoulders and back. "Leanne!?" he whispered gently, but she was already asleep as he had suspected, and he picked her up and laid her down onto the bed and held her against him.

She sighed against his hard chest and relaxed into her new position. Wyatt, however, despite the tired ache in his body, could not find sleep. He was worried about her and their relationship. If she didn't feel comfortable telling him about the baby, what else couldn't she tell him? Wyatt reached between them and softly, very softly ran a finger over her stomach. There was a baby growing inside, and he just couldn't understand why she would want to hide that from him. A baby his baby their baby.

God, he had waited for this. It hadn't happened on purpose, and he never even thought about the possibility the first time Leanne and he had made love. But now as he watched his angel sleep, he wondered if somehow deep inside, he had in fact planned it. He was always so careful, so safe. The thought never even crossed his mind.

**

* * *

**

Chris and Lucy's wedding preparations are in full swing Leanne still hasn't told Wyatt about the baby, Kay LJ and Lucy are the only other people who know as they smelt the baby.

"Leanne?" Wyatt said gently as he tried to shake her from a nightmare. He was used to it now. He knew they were violent, and they worried Leanne. Most of them were about Lennox, and this one seemed to be one of the worst ones. Leanne had been fighting for over half an hour with the sheets, and Wyatt had been desperately trying to wake her for about that long.

Concerned and without Leanne knowing he had gone to a sleep therapist and discussed Leanne's sleeping problem. The doctor had told him that attacks and dreams such as hers were brought on by stress, and the best way to help was to gently ease her out of them. Wyatt tried to follow the advice, but it seemed that with each new dream, Leanne become more withdrawn, and it was harder to get her out of the nightmare.

"Come on sweetie," he soothed, running his fingers down her arms. "Leanne, wake up. Please. for me." Wyatt continued to wipe away the tears that streaked her face and pressed a cool cloth to her forehead. "Leanne!"

She began to settle, and slowly she opened her eyes. The tears brimmed over, and she sat up, hugging Wyatt so tightly to her she could feel the pressure on her lungs.

"It was a bad one," he told her, rubbing his hands down her back.

Then on instinct, her hands went to her stomach, and she felt the small protrusion that was starting to form. "The baby's fine," he whispered.

Leanne nodded and then realization hit her. Her head came off his shoulder, and she met his eyes. A mixture of guilt, fear and anticipation crossed his features. "You know?" He nodded shyly at her and placed his hand over hers. "Wyatt, I wanted to tell you. I did. But I wanted to be sure. I didn't want to tell you and then end up losing the baby. Think how devastating that would have been for you. After Alyssa...after everything that happened, I wanted to give this to you. I couldn't risk hurting you, not again."

"So instead, you took all the responsibility on yourself? That isn't right either, Leanne. I could have handled it. Look what this secret has done to you. You haven't slept in God knows how long, and when you do, you have these nightmares that scare the shit out of me."

"I know that now, but you were under so much stress. Nearly losing your life……how was I supposed to spring this on you? Don't be mad at me, Wyatt. I did what I thought was right, and if that makes me wrong, then fine. But I wouldn't have done it any other way. Not when I know how much it broke your heart the first time."

"Okay, okay...it doesn't matter now. God, can you believe it? We're going to have a baby. Have you been to the doctor's yet?"

"No, not yet." She bowed her head. "I was scared to go alone."

"Well, we'll have to go. I'll make a call in the morning." He smiled. "I can't believe it's out in the open now. I thought I was going to burst before you told me."

"Why didn't you tell me that you knew?" she asked curiously.

"I thought you would tell me when you were ready. So I waited and waited, but you didn't tell me. And then when you started having the nightmares, I knew there was something bothering you, so I didn't know what to do. I just couldn't take it any longer. This secret was tearing us apart. I had to get it out into the open. I want you to know that I want this baby so much. And that I love both of you more than I ever thought possible."

"I love you too. I'm sor..." Leanne began but didn't get a chance to finish because Wyatt pressed a kiss to her lips to stop her.

"You don't have to be sorry," he told her when he pulled back.

Leanne smiled and leaned against his chest once again. "He's dead, sweetie. I promise you that. He can't hurt you. He won't ever again." He wrapped his arms around her and laid them back down against the bed.

Leanne fell asleep, and for the first time in a week, she had a completely dreamless sleep. She felt so safe and so loved.

* * *

**Here is the update people ... sorry it took me so long its just been one thing after the other in my life ive had no time to carry on ... sorry that i havent done much with Chris and the rest but next chapter ... is dum dum time so it will be all chris and Lucy and a surprise in store for another couple of characters hope u like the update will update soon ... xxxxxxx**


	9. Ch 9 New Begginings

**Chapter 9**

The Wedding is tomorrow and all the girls apart from Sophie are around Leanne's old flat for the night before,

"We did it girls we are here we are loved we are alive and healthy, my babies will be here soon can you believe it, twins for me as well its something about these Halliwell men and multiple births,"

"I here you Lee, look at me and Sophie,"

Kay sat there quiet she had found out something about Sophie's babies, and something that will change their lives forever.

"Hey honey you ok, " Lucy asked her concerned

"Not really … I found out a few things that will change things one that Sophie's kids are well two of them the boys are not biologically James children but LJ's because he went evil around the time they were conceived and he turned both Sophie and James evil she made love to them both and they both got her pregnant,"

"oh my god is that why they spend weekends with LJ sometimes," Lucy looks shocked at her

Kay nods "We're over,"

"What why? you guys were so happy"

"I'm leaving,"

"not because of that?"

"No that's not even part of it,"

"Then why are you leaving?"

"Ricky's alive,"

"Oh my God my brothers alive"

"My husband is alive and I still love him,"

Leanne and Lucy hug her as they were there when she lost him "How is he alive,"

"He hit his head couldn't remember where or who he was, he got his memory back a few days ago he was in the underworld with a gang of demons they had taken him on my fathers orders"

"Who told you he had died you never told us that?"

" My dad"

"you believed him"

"He showed me him get hit in a vision and he had his ring"

"Oh honey" they both hug her

"I hate hurting LJ but I got to follow my heart, I do still love LJ too but Ricky is my life and we hardly got started I need to make this work so after the wedding I'm leaving to be with him,"

"We will help LJ through this,"

"Thanks girls"

Ricky shimmers in … Lucy runs over and hugs him tight I thought you were dead oh Ricky I missed you so much"

"It's ok sis I'm ok"

"You'll give me away wont you"

"Of course"

Lucy grins Kay walks over and hugs him tight Leanne smiles at him alright mate

"Yeah glad I'm back with the people I belong with"

"That's good I'm goanna go and check on something"

Lucy and Kay nod at her "Thanks." Kay smiles at her Leanne winks and flames out

* * *

Meanwhile at the manor Sophie sat on the bed with James watching as the boys play with their dad "What's wrong LJ?" 

"Soph I don't wanna talk about it"

"Oh come on honey your one of my best friends,"

"Please Soph I,"

Sophie goes over and hugs and he starts crying silently in her arms.

Leanne flames in Sophie looks up Leanne kneels down to him "Hey honey,"

LJ looks up at her and takes her outreached hand and get up off the floor and hugs her Leanne flames away with him somewhere to help him feel better and sits with him while he talks and she just listens

Sophie hugs James he will be ok wont he

James smiles down and kisses her nose "I love how you care about others so much my love he will be fine Leanne will help him"

Sophie smiles I know she will

* * *

Lucy leaves Ricky and Kay to be together and goes to sleep Leanne had made the room lovely for her she smiled "ill be Mrs Halliwell tomorrow," she grins to herself 

Wyatt and Chris were playing cards in his flat "So you excited bro or nervous" Wyatt grins

"Excited I can't wait I love her so much,"

"I can see that,"

"how about you? Are you going to ask the girl to marry you or what?"

"I don't know if we are ready for that yet we are having a great time together and I am so in love it unreal, but I'm scared you know"

"I understand so you going to have the kids before you wed"

"Yeah, I'm decorating the nursery at the moment"

"nice I've done that for Liam and Lilly as well at the manor"

"well done mate they are great"

"Yeah they are"

Feeling better LJ orb in to the Wyatt's flat and plays cards with his brothers

Sophie goes to bed and James orbs over to Wyatt's flat and they play cards until they go to sleep in the spare rooms and help Wyatt with the nursery.

Leanne orbs to her flat and goes to sleep after altering her bridesmaid dress to fit her.

* * *

Everyone woke up early the next day Piper and Leo were at the church seeing to last minute arrangements. Leanne and Kay helped Lucy get ready; Wyatt LJ and James helped Chris get ready. 

The Men orbed to the church and awaited the women, Sophie walked in with all the kids and sat them with her at the front of the church. LJ sat with his brothers at the front.

Back at the flat Leanne and the rest had the pre wedding photos taken "Are you ready soon to be Mrs Halliwell"

"take me to my love"

Leanne, Ricky and Kay laugh and they follow her to the rental car that Brady had hired for her as a gift.

Everyone arrived at the church and took their places.

Leanne and Kay got out first Leanne grins when she sees Wyatt at the front and goes over to him, "My love" Wraps her arms around his neck.

"You will crease your dress he grins,"

"So what I missed my man, kiss me"

"You'll ruin your make up,"

Leanne grins "ok" she smiles and kisses her cheek

"See you after my love"

"Yeah baby ill be the fat girl at the party"

Wyatt laughs "Awwwwww my love you will be the most beautiful woman at the party"

"Flattery baby will get you everywhere with me"

"Promise" Wyatt grins at her

Lucy clears her throat her arms linked with Ricky "hello girl wanting to get married here"

"Sorry Luce" they both say moving away from each other

"Oh wow Luce you look gorgeous" Wyatt kissed her cheek

"Thank you I know I do"

Leanne laughed Wyatt Laughed and went to the front

Leanne walks in after Kay and then Ricky escorts Lucy down the aisle; she looked beautiful Chris grins from the front of the church. LJ grins at his best friend and meets her half way so he can escort her rest of the way along side Ricky.

"Aren't I a lucky girl two escorts?"

LJ grins "couldn't let you get married and not give you away at least a little bit of the way"

Lucy smiles and hugs them both and goes and stands with Chris holding his hands in front of the priest

"Dearly Beloved, we are gathered here today in the presence of these witnesses, to join Chris and Lucy in matrimony, which is commended to be honourable among all men; and therefore not to be entered into unadvisedly or lightly but reverently, discreetly, advisedly and solemnly. Into this holy estate these two persons present now come to be joined. If any person can show just cause why they may not be joined together let them speak now or forever hold their peace."

"Who gives this woman to be wedded to this man?"

Ricky spoke out "Her friends and I her brother, do"

Chris and Lucy have decided to recite their own vows to each other he motions Chris to begin

"Lucy, there have been times when I thought I couldn't possibly deserve a woman as fine as you for a wife. I wished for the trials of a knight so I could slay a dragon to win you or fight an army alone to prove my love to you. There are no dragons, and men don't fight armies alone except in a play by Shakespeare. Even so, I hope that I have proved my deepest love and complete commitment to you. I am so grateful to be joining my life to yours, and I thank God every single day for bringing you to me. And above all, I thank you for having me. I look forward to spending the rest of our lives raising our children together "

Lucy burst into to tears smiling at his words. He kissed her hands and smiled at her. The priest motioned for her to begin the vows.

"Chris, I met you when I was only a teenager. You were my best friend, LJ's older, mysterious, gorgeous brother; and in my opinion you didn't know half as much as you thought you did. (Chris chuckled here) I thought I knew everything about love, early in my life; it's what I knew I didn't have. But you took my hand and taught me not to be afraid. You kissed me and showed me what tenderness could be. Your love became a part of me, baby, and my love became a part of you. And I promise to spend the rest of my years cherishing our love and giving thanks every day for the gift that is you."

Chris smiled at her

It is traditional for a couple to exchange wedding rings after they say their vows. Since these rings are symbols of the marriage, who has the rings Wyatt and Leanne step forward and place the rings on the pillow that Liam and Lilly hold up.

Chris takes Lucy's ring ruffling his sons head and stroking Lily's cheek and looks at Lucy smiling.

"Chris please repeat after me I Christopher Victor Halliwell give you Lucy Marie Braund this ring as a symbol of my love and faithfulness. As I place it on your finger I commit my heart and soul to you. I ask you to wear this ring as a reminder of the vows we have spoken today, our wedding day.

"I Christopher Victor Halliwell give you Lucy Marie Braund this ring as a symbol of my love and faithfulness. As I place it on your finger I commit my heart and soul to you. I ask you to wear this ring as a reminder of the vows we have spoken today, our wedding day." he puts the ring on her.

Lucy takes the ring and blow kisses each of them they jump to catch it she giggles and grins at Chris.

"Lucy please repeat after me I Lucy Marie Braund give you Christopher Victor Halliwell this ring as a symbol of my love and faithfulness. As I place it on your finger, I commit my heart and soul to you. I ask you to wear this ring as a reminder of the vows we have spoken today, our wedding day."

"I Lucy Marie Braund give you Christopher Victor Halliwell this ring as a symbol of my love and faithfulness. As I place it on your finger, I commit my heart and soul to you. I ask you to wear this ring as a reminder of the vows we have spoken today, our wedding day." She puts the ring his finger.

"By the power vested in me by the State of San Francisco, I now pronounce you husband and wife"

Everyone was in tears and had there hankies out

"You may now kiss the bride" Chris kisses her pulling her close they slowly break away grinning at each other

"I present to you Mr. and Mrs. Halliwell" Every stands and cheers

Lucy hits his arm "ow what was that for Mrs Halliwell"

"For making me cry and ruining my make up"

"You're still gorgeous"

Lucy laughs "Thanks baby"

They walk down the aisle smiling and thanking everyone as they to the bride's room to freshen up for the photos outside the church with the family and friends. Leanne hugs her and congratulates her and sorts her make up out. Wyatt, Piper Leo, Phoebe and Paige all come and congratulate and everyone goes outside for photos. Wyatt puts his arms around Leanne from behind in one photo and kisses her cheek, Leanne smiles at him.

Chris and Lucy and the twins go in the limo to P3 while everyone they know orb there to beat them there. When they arrive they are showered with rice and go straight to cut the cake. After they cut the cake it is the first dance for the bride and groom they dance to "For the love you – Boys Men"

**"For The Love Of You"**

Well, well well well  
Drifting on a memory  
Ain't no place I'd rather be than with you, yes  
Loving you, well well well  
Day will make the way for night  
All we need is candlelight  
And a song, ooh, soft and long  
Well well well, like to be  
We're alone with a love unlike no other  
Sad to see, a new horizon slowly coming into view

I want to be living for the love of you  
All that I'm giving is for the love of you

Lovely as a ray of sun  
That touches me when the morning comes  
Feels good to me  
Well, my loving me, loving me  
Smoother then a gentle breeze  
Blowing from my mind with ease  
Soft as can be  
When you're loving me, when you're loving me  
I love to be  
Riding the waves of love enchanted with your touch  
It seems to me  
We can sail together in and out of mystery

I want to be living for the love of you  
All that I'm giving is for the love of you

I know that I'm living for the love of you, oh yes I do  
All that I'm giving, giving is for the love of you

Paradise and heaven things can't feel as secure again  
You're the key  
This I see  
Now and then I lose my way  
Using words I try to say what I feel  
Yeah, this is so real, so real  
I might as well, sign my name on a card that could say it better  
Time will tell  
Cause it seems that I've done just about all that I can do, I can do

I want to be living for the love of you, oh yes I do  
All that I'm giving is for the love of you  
I wanna be living for the love of you, oh yes I do  
All that I'm giving is for the love of you  
Each and every day I'm living for the love of you  
Said that I'm giving for the love of you

Everyone has great fun LJ surprises them with a honeymoon package to Jamaica and the kids have been taken care of so everyone see them off to the airport, Lucy finds it hard to leave the kids but they leave together.

Leanne and Wyatt dance together after Chris and Lucy have left while LJ dances with Lilly her giggling away.

Meanwhile at the Manor a portal opens up and six young witches/Demons/Whitelighters walk through

Lilly says "wow the attic looks the same this is gonna be fun,"

Liam grins "It sure is" they all walk downstairs

* * *

**ok I'm gonna leave it there I know I know i'm mean but it had to be done can't be too happy ... thanks to Emma for her imput couldnt have got this wedding done without you and yes I know i'm leaving you hanging yet again ... what are the kids doing here from the future? you will find out in the next instalment, thanks for the support and im sorry this is shorter than most but cant be helped.**


	10. Ch 10 The Storm is comming

**Chapter 10**

Chris and Lucy are on their way back from their honey moon they had had a blast but they had missed the children so much … Sophie, James and LJ had taken all the kids to Disney land for a day trip … Ricky and Kay have travelled to London and have settled

Chris and Lucy are on their way back from their honey moon they had had a blast but they had missed the children so much … Sophie, James and LJ had taken all the kids to Disney land for a day trip … Ricky and Kay have travelled to London and have settled … Wyatt and Leanne were in their flat preparing for their babies they had learned that it wasn't just one but it was twins …

"Oh Chris I've missed my babies don't get me wrong our honeymoon was aaaaaaaamazing but you know"

"I do baby I have too" he kisses her "I love you Mrs Halliwell,"

"I love you too Mr Halliwell"

Chris opens the door to the cab for her and gets in after her "we will be home with our babies soon enough"

At Leanne's and Wyatt's flat Wyatt is up to something in the bedroom he is planning a surprise for Leanne as they were about to have the flat to themselves again and alone time was awaiting them.

Leanne feeds Liam and Lilly her freshly made cookies "Are you excited to see mummy and daddy"

Liam and Lilly nod eating the cookies chocolate all over their faces, Leanne smiles at them and calls out to Wyatt "honey what you doing in there you've been gone ages"

"Nothing baby ill be there in a bit"

* * *

Meanwhile across town in one of LJ's abandoned flat Future Lilly, Liam Dylan, Jonny, Connor and LJJr plan to save their family from a terrible tragedy that should never have gone down the way that it had

"Don't you think its going to be strange to see mum alive and dad actually happy?"

"No not really Dylan Dad wasn't much of a dad to us anyway so we don't even know him"

"would you guys stop whining you never knew your parents we get it but mum and dad sent us to get a job done" Lilly stood before them a double of her mum except she had Chris's eyes

"I saw the look in dad's eyes it killed him to have us come and do this"

"Yeah but Liam it has to happen it's a greater good that will come out of it"

"We will all get our parents back" Dylan stands tall arms crossed he stood like Wyatt but he was the double of his Grandpa John but he had Wyatt's Eyes and Hair.

"Some of us will lose a parent like our sister" Connor put in

"She wasn't happy about us coming I mean she point blank refused to come" LJJr said calmly

"Dad says she's a lot like mum," Connor said thoughtful "It killing dad that he can't save James too"

"Maybe we could"

"No Liam, he has to it's his time he is meant to go, Aunt Sophie and Aunt Leanne were never meant to help him"

"They helped him and ended up dying in the process, we lost both parents that day, one physically and one emotionally we don't even know if he is even alive the great Wyatt Halliwell"

"So we are in agreement we stop Uncle James being saved let him die since it's his time which will mean Sophie Leanne and Wyatt will be saved"

"Question how do we stop them from saving him their instincts are to save him"

"That's why we came early Dylan to manipulate it so they are not there to save him,"

"Oh right so Lilly do you know when this all goes down,"

"Well I guess after you two are born,"

"Oh crap I forgot we are not even born,"

"Yeah your mum should be going into labour in a few weeks"

* * *

Lucy and Chris pull up to Leanne and Wyatt's flat "our babies" she squeals and runs up the stairs

Chris laughs and gets the bags and as soon as no one is watching orbs the bags up to Leanne and Wyatt's flat and runs up after her.

Lucy knocks impatiently … Leanne hobbles to the door she was huge now she opens the door

"Good God Lee we were only gone 3 weeks you're huge"

"Thanks" she pouts "I knew I was a whale"

"Thanks Luce" Wyatt shakes his head trying not to laugh

"Aw honey" she hugs her "you look beautiful"

Leanne grins "I'm having twins"

"Oh my god" she squeals hugging her "congrats"

Liam and Lilly run to them "Mummy" they both grin saying

Chris runs in and they have a group hug

"Did you bring me anything mummy" Liam asks with a big grin

"Of course I did Liam you think id forget my baby boy"

"What about me daddy" Lilly smiles

"We wouldn't forget our princess"

They both say "yay" clapping their hands

Wyatt puts his arms around Leanne and kisses the top of her head whispering sweet nothings to her

Chris grins at his brother and Leanne "thanks you guys he held both of the kids in his arms we are going to make a move so we can have some family time"

"Go ahead we don't mind"

Lucy hugs them and flames home with the bags and Chris orbs home with the kids

"Alone at last"

"Oh yeah what you got planned Mr Halliwell"

"A perfect date, for the love of my life"

Leanne grins and kisses him "I love you Mr Halliwell"

"I love you baby" he leads her to a candle lit dinner they eat and dance to love songs and make out holding each other feeding each other marsh mellows.

* * *

Dylan puts on a movie "I'm surprised we aint been caught here yet"

"Dad said he hardly used this place"

"This was a great idea of yours Connor!"

Jonny looked at Liam looking at a photo "You missing Laney and your son"

Liam hides it quick "me and Laney are not together and I aint the kids father"

"Whatever you say bro but you are the kid's dad he's 3 now and you haven't even talked to Laney"

"She knew I didn't want kids and had him anyway"

"She couldn't get rid but you dumped her and broke her heart but she and David are doing great and he loves his aunty Lilly" she grins

"He is a cutey" Dylan pointed out

Liam shrugs his shoulders he had secretly been visiting his son and Laney while they slept he still loved her but he was scared to move to that step with her and had been avoiding her since she got pregnant their senior year.

Jonny had spied him looking at her picture a number of times but he had said nothing the guy needed a kick up the arse when he got home he was going to get everyone to do it, he didn't now why but his cousin Laney still loved him.

Liam looked at the TV going over the plan in his head, and also a plan to get the love of his life and son back.

* * *

Leanne had fallen asleep in Wyatt's arms, Wyatt smiles watching her sleep.

Sophie was walking along a romantic beach with James they had spent the evening loving each other and being like they used to be before they had kids.

Sophie kisses him slow as they lay down on a deserted beach as the sun sets in the Florida beaches. Sophie lays in his arms and smiles up at him "I'm so lucky to have you I don't know what I would do if I lost you"

James kisses her "We are destined to be for the rest of our lives"

"Promise"

"I promise"

"Are you excited you're going to be an Uncle again soon?"

James grins "Yep I think Wyatt is the most excited guy in the world right now he's literally on cloud 9"

Sophie laughs "You were like that"

James grins "Of course I was I was going to be a dad"

Sophie grins and kisses him "You are not like other guys you don't freak out I was freaking out but you are my rock I love you"

"And I love you more than anything in this whole world apart from the kids" He kisses her passionately he looks around and grins orbing her to their hot tub and they make love and kiss and enjoy each other.

LJ was having great fun with the kids they were going on all the rides and having a blast.

* * *

2 weeks pass …..

Lilly sits with the boys "today's the day boys your about to be born"

Liam looks at them all "so the plan will go ahead in a week"

They nod

* * *

Meanwhile Leanne sits with Sophie James and Wyatt "You guys are so cute together" Sophie smiled as she said it

"Thanks Sis I wish these boys would consider being born soon," she grinned

"They will be here when they are ready sis".

"Not soon enough Sophie my ankles are swelling up"

"You will be ok, not long to go"

"Can u even see them Leanne and Wyatt playfully hit him"

"Thanks for that James u saying I'm fat"

"You're beautiful"

"flattery will get u everywhere"

"I hope not everywhere he kisses her"

Leanne breaks the kiss "oooo" she feels her first contraction "I think it's started"

Wyatt looks at her "oh god oh god oh god," he panics

Sophie gets the bag James gets the car keys breathe Wyatt

Wyatt calms down after 20 mins of breathing; they all head off to the hospital.

Everyone meets them there and they all wait in the waiting room 8 hours later Dylan and Jonny Halliwell are born.

* * *

Dylan Jonny Lilly look at each other watching from afar

Lilly looks at them all a week today ok they aint got long.

* * *

Leanne and Wyatt hold their new born babies so happy to be parents Leanne and Wyatt kiss and grin down at the babies.

LJ they look like me he jokes woops secrets out, James and Sophie laughs

Wyatt laughs " very funny bro" he grins they are definitely Halliwell.

* * *

**Here we are again the end of another chapter not tooo much of a cliffhanger just enough to make you want to know more ... will the kids be able to save Leanne and Wyatt? **

**Sorry it took so long but my life kinda got in the way next ... chapter there is a tragic episode and surprising turn of events ... hope you like it ... leave a comment preferbly nice ... xxxx**

* * *


	11. Ch 11 The storm arrives

**Chapter 11**

Leanne was feeding the boys, she was the happiest woman alive she had her kids, she had great friends, and most importantly a great boyfriend.

Leanne grins up at Wyatt watching her. "Hey"

Wyatt grins "hey sexy!"

Leanne smiles "how long have you been watching?"

"A while, I love you so much"

"Good because I love you too"

Wyatt grins "Sophie called she asked if she could ask you a huge favour she wants you to go to the blue note and help her and James today."

"I don't know I have the boys"

"I can handle our boys"

"Are you sure?"

"Very sure"

* * *

LJ goes to his flat he hadn't been there in a while and finds his future nephews niece and kids hanging out there.

"Who the hell are you lot and what you doing in my flat"

"Oh my god Dad, you told us you never used this place"

"Hold on Dad, are you from the future"

Lilly looks at her uncle "We all are uncle LJ"

LJ looks at them all "oh my god he hugs Lilly you must be Lilly you look like your mum"

Lilly grins "yeah broody one over there is Liam, those two identical twits are Dylan and Jonny and these two are your sons LJ junior and Connor"

LJ hugs them all "Everyone will be so psyched to see you guys"

Dylan spoke up fast "no uncle LJ, no one can know we are here, you shouldn't have even found us"

"Dad, we are here to fix something that is going to happen in a few hours"

"What's going to happen?"

Connor looks at his dad "Mum, aunt Lucy and aunty Lee die trying to save uncle James they lost their lives and he died anyway, it wasn't their time to go uncle James was meant to die dad he was meant to become an Elder full-time so that you, uncle Chris and uncle Wyatt could become the next charmed ones"

"Oh God, not my brother no, no, he can't there must be a way"

Jonny looks at him "Uncle LJ, you and Uncle Chris sent us here, if there was any other way"

"Uncle LJ, our mums weren't meant to die" Liam pleaded with LJ you have to help us keep them away from saving him its for the greater good.

LJ nods understanding "Hey Connor where's your sister?"

"She didn't want to come it's her dad that has to die"

"oh right, it is better that she didn't come" he hugs them "I will help you"

"Thank you, we are sorry it had to come to this but it's his time."

LJ nods what's the plan.

* * *

Leanne goes to the club, Sophie and James were busy working they were short staffed today.

"Hey guys!"

"Oh hey sis" Sophie hugs her "you're a life saver"

"Hey Lee, sorry for taking you away from your babies"

"It's not a problem anything for my lil sister! Oh my god have you seen Wesley's lil girls they are so cute"

"Oh yes, very cute and very clever," James grins

Sophie looks at Leanne anxious "sis, can I get your help in the office.

"sure" follows her into the office.

"Leanne I saw death he's coming for James"

"what? Oh my god, how can I hel..."

LJ and Liam were waiting for them they knock them out.

LJ looks at them "I'm so sorry, sedate them Liam" he gives them him the trank gun "you better put your aunt Lee in the cage, she's not going to be very happy when they come to"

"Will do"

Liam orbs them to the cage. Then he orbs to his sister's side. "It's done Aunty Lee and aunt Sophie are in the cage."

"Good, Dylan and Jonny have knocked out dad and uncle Wyatt and sent them to the cage"

"What about mum?"

"Uncle LJ has gone told her what's about to go down she is helping keep all the key players away"

"Connor and LJJR are keeping an eye on Aunty Lee and Aunt Sophie"

"Good, well let's head over to the cage then, we will need to explain to them"

Liam and Lilly orb over to the cage.

Connor and LJ were holding the babies Jonny and Dylan.

Lilly laughs "Aww Dylan, Jonny you were so cute what happened"

"Ha ha, very funny I'll have you know we have no problem with the Ladies"

"Yeah in your dreams" Lilly laughs

Jonny sticks out his tongue at her.

LJ and Lucy laugh

"You guys are all so close." Lucy smiles at them

"Yeah Uncle Chris and LJ raised us all"

"Where was Wyatt?"

Dylan looks at them "We don't know where he is"

Jonny looks "he disappeared after mum's funeral no one's seen him since he took a binding spell and hid"

LJ frowns "well let's hope this fixes things"

Death had been following James around all day.

James was working in the club he left Sophie and Leanne to whatever it was that they were doing.

James has to go pick up something he takes the car. He gets in to an accident and is rushed to hospital.

* * *

Leanne comes to she sees all the future kids look at them.

"Who are you?" her eyes go black! "let us out of here or you will be sorry"

Dylan and Jonny come forward "it's us mum"

Leanne looks "Dylan, Jonny" her eyes go back to normal she would know her kids anywhere!

"Yes mum, it is us"

"What are you both doing here? you have to let us out of this cage now uncle James in is trouble"

"We know mum" Jonny looks at her "we are so sorry but If uncle James doesn't die like destiny has dictated we will lose you again mummy"

"There has to be ..."

"We can't Uncle Chris and LJ sent us mum there is no other way"

Leanne tears and nods "Where is your father"

"He's safe mum behind you with uncle Chris"

* * *

James was in surgery, LJ and Lucy wer watching from the viewing room, he sees his brother start to crash on the table he falls to his knees crying. Lucy comforts him.

James' spirit goes to LJ and Lucy tears in his eyes "LJ it's ok it's my time, please bro you have to be with Sophie you have to be there for my daughter and the love of my life, she was meant to be yours I lived longer than I should you have to promise me"

Lj cries "I'm so sorry I love you bro so much"

"I love you too please promise"

"I promise"

"Tell everyone I will be watching over you"

"I will"

* * *

Leanne senses that James had gone. "Darlings, please let me out he's gone"

Dylan lets her out.

Leanne hugs them both "I love you boys so much"

Jonny and Dylan tear "we love you too" they whisper

Sophie comes too and looks "what happened, oh my god James ... we need to ... who are you lot?"

Lilly tells her.

Leanne looks at Sophie and tells her what happened to James.

"No, no, no we were supposed to save him" she breaks down falling to her knees crying.

LJ orbs to her and holds her tight orbing her away to comfort her in private it was her he loved he somehow always knew it was her.

Sophie lay in his arms crying. Piper and Leo were at the hospital collecting his things they were devastated.

Leanne and the others say goodbye to the kids when they send them back to their own time.

Leanne organises the funeral with Lucy, they were all so grieved to have lost James.

**

* * *

1 year on **

Sophie was living with the kids at LJ's house that he bought them. They had been so close almost like a family; Sophie and LJs feelings for each other had been changing. Sophie was scared and felt guilty for how she was feeling.

LJ was watching Sophie with the kids and smiled she was so beautiful. Sophie saw LJ watching and smiles at him.

Once the kids were in bed LJ goes to Sophie's room and kisses her.

Sophie looks at him "Lj" she whispered

"It's ok James wouldn't be mad at you for moving on, Sophie I love you I think I always have"

Sophie kisses him "I love you too" they lean their heads together.

"He wants us to be together"

"You think"

"I know so, don't feel guilty for loving me because we were meant to be"

Sophie hugs him "she was so happy that she had followed her heart"

* * *

Leanne was with Wyatt they had taken the children on holiday.

"How are you feeling baby" Leanne asks Wyatt as she wraps her arms around him from behind he was staring out at the sea from the balcony.

The boys were playing with their toys running around in the room behind them.

"I'm fine baby I just miss James. my lil brother died and I could do nothing to save him"

"Honey you know we couldn't none of us it was his time!" she hugs him "he is where he is supposed to be"

"I know, it just doesn't make it any easier"

Leanne holds him.

* * *

Lucy and Chris were running the families three clubs P3, Liberty and the blue note for Wyatt and Leanne while they were away.

Lucy had helped Chris through his grief of losing his brother she had been training with him so that he could become as strong as his brothers.

Chris felt like he was the weaker brother so why should it have been James and not him.

Chris had been conceived when his father held the abilities of an elder where as James was destined to be an elder it had taken Chris a long time to come to terms with that fact. Lucy had promised to train him to make him stronger. So that he no longer felt like the weakest link.

Lucy kisses Chris "how's you baby?"

"I'm great I dropped the kids with mum and checked on Liberty and the blue note Leanne has those places running like a machine all I needed to do was open up the blue note for Wesley and he just ordered a beer and sat watching it"

Lucy laughs "yep, that's just like Wesley"

"Brady is looking after Liberty"

"Oh my god, I haven't seen Brady in ages how is he"

"Good I think" he smiles

"Oh I should go see him I'll take the kids"

"Ok baby, so we have P3. I do hope my brothers come home soon so we at least get to spend time with the kids. Did you know Wesley had two lil girls?"

"Yeah Elena and Nikki" she grins "they are adorable I am very close to them"

"Yeah Lilly loves playing with the girls I asked Wesley if they could be brought over to play"

"That's a great idea baby"

"Yeah I thought so," he grins kissing her "let's open up baby"

"Yeah let's do that baby" she get behind the bar she loved working with him at P3.

* * *

Sophie and LJ were in her room cuddling. They had put the kids to bed. She hoped that her lil girl would not miss her dad too much.

"What you worrying about"

"My baby girl, she lost her daddy"

"She will be fine she will have us I'll treat her as my own"

Sophie looks up at him and smiles "she will be blessed to have you as a daddy"

"Am I that good?"

"You know you are" she kisses him.

Lj kisses her more rolling on top of her. He pulled her top off kissing her neck. Sophie moans kissing him more she moans as they make love. He kissed her more.

Sophie lay there panting in his arms "wow!"

"God it has been soooooo long"

Sophie smirks at him "for both of us huh"

"oh yes" he kisses her "I love you"

"I love you soooo much"

* * *

Leanne hugs Wyatt arms wrapped around his neck "I hope Lucy, Chris and my brothers are handling the clubs ok while we are all away."

"Baby" he grins kissing her "you have Liberty and the Blue not running like a machine"

"I know but still," grins at him "I hope Sophie will come back and take the blue note back after James died she just didn't care"

"She's with LJ in New York now she will be fine he will help her through this"

"Do you reckon they will get together Lucy told what James made him promise"

"I do I've seen the way he's been looking at her"

Leanne smiles "I hope so"

Wyatt holds her close "I don't know what I would have done If I had lost you"

"I hope that if that ever happened you would keep going and look after our babies!"

"I can't live without you"

Leanne nods kissing him "and I you"

"I thank god everyday that I have you in my life"

"Mee too" she grins

"Marry me"

Leanne tears "yes" she laughs when he spins her around "yes, yes, yes,"

Wyatt laughs so happy kisses her he carries her to bed and makes love to her he then puts a big diamond on her finger.

"Oh my god Wyatt"

"You don't like it "

"No" ... she sees his face and then she grins "I love it" she cuddles with and they fall asleep holding each other.


	12. Ch 12 A fairytale wedding

**Chapter 12**

It was wedding day preparation time and Leanne was up to her neck in decisions she was defiantely becoming a bit of a "bridezilla", they had tried to hold the wedding three times all ready and something would always happen so they would have to postpone so Wyatt was staying out of her way, as he had already upset her by suggesting they just have a quickie wedding in Vegas which didn't go down well t all and he had to spend a week on the sofa until se started to miss him and told him to come back to their bed. He was now spending most of his time with the twins.

"Lee do you really have to have these particular flowers in the wedding"

"Yes Lucy it is all needed for my perfect wedding; no one is going to ruin this wedding!"

"But they are not in season so can't you chose different flowers"

Leanne gave her a look.

"Ok ok, we will get them from where they are in season"

"Thank you, is Kay coming for my wedding"

"If she's not having a baby yeah"

"Her and Ricky don't waste any time"

"Neither did you and Wyatt"

"True true, ok back to this checklist the only thing left is the rehearsal dinner"

"Yeah everything is perfect Leanne don't worry no one will ruin this one"

"I have had to design three wedding dresses this one has to work out I mean if it doesn't maybe someone is trying to tell me something"

"Don't be silly you and Wyatt belong together"

"I know, but you know... it just feels like that"

"It's all going to work out ok"

"I hope so" Leanne smells Lucy's baby "so have you told Chris you're pregnant!" she smiles

"Not yet" she grins "he's been so busy with the club lately"

"You have to tell him soon, it's so exciting"

"Yep he's going to be so happy Lilly and Liam are so happy about it"

"Time to relax now before we have to get ready for the rehearsal dinner" she smiles as they get their nails and hair done.

* * *

Sophie smiles when LJ gets in "hi baby"

"Hey sexy" he walks over to her and pulls her close kissing her. He looks at her "marry me"

"What?" she looks at him shocked.

"Marry me become my wife!"

"Yes yes" she laughs as he spins her around putting the engagement ring on her finger.

LJ grins kissing her. Sophie kisses him back.

"I bought a new dress and ironed you suit for the rehearsal dinner at the Blue note tonight!"

"Thanks baby"

"You're welcome I'm going to go and shower" she goes to their bathroom

LJ smirks and looks around he sees the kids were at his mums and follows her fast into the shower kissing her.

Sophie laughs "What are you doing in my shower mister?"

"I am kissing and about to make love to my gorgeous fiancé!"

Sophie grins kissing him as he lifts her up and pushes her against the wall kissing her neck and enters her making love to her in the shower up the wall... Sophie moaned moving with him she cries out when they climax together and he explodes inside her... She pants after kissing him and they shampoo each other's hair and wash each other's bodies.

Sophie gets out the shower with him kissing him. "Let's get ready baby"

"ok sexy" he kisses her and walks into their room to get ready for the rehearsal dinner he'd bought her brand new jewellery for the wedding and for the rehearsal he went to his safe to get it.

Sophie gets ready and looks into the mirror at LJ looking at her he puts the necklace around her "oh my god" she whispers "LJ it's beautiful"

LJ smiles at him "I brought it for you"

"It's lovely" she turns and kisses him and then orbs to the blue note with him for the rehearsal dinner.

* * *

Leanne was getting ready for the rehearsal dinner. She grins when Wyatt walks in looking at her.

"Wow oh baby you look amazing"

"Thanks so do you baby"

Wyatt kisses her "I love you so much I can't wait to marry you in a few days time"

"Me either" Leanne grins at him "ok I am ready now"

Wyatt grins "good" he orbs them over.

Sophie grins at her sister "oh my god Leanne you look amazing"

Leanne sees the ring and squeals "oh my god your engaged" she hugs her tight grinning,

Lucy hugs them both congratulations.

Sophie grins at LJ and then everyone "thank you, guys!"

Leanne grins and they go ahead with the evening of festivities.

**

* * *

Two days later**

Kay had gone into labour the night before so she was now unable to come so Sophie had to step in as bridesmaid they had to take in her dress the night before so it would fit Sophie.

Leanne was sitting in the Bridal room dressed and ready to get married so far nothing had gone wrong.

Liam and Lilly were dressed ready for the wedding, Lilly was a little flower girl and Liam was dressed as a little page boy and looked so adorable.

Chris was on cloud nine he was going to be a dad again.

Wyatt was waiting at the alter with his brothers.

Leanne looks at them ready to walk down the aisle on her big brother Brady's arm.

Lucy walked down the aisle after Sophie who grins at LJ and Chris smirks at his wife.

Wesley was watching his daughters who walk down with Lilly as flower girls they all got on so well.

Leanne grins at Wyatt and takes his hand.

The vicar starts the wedding ceremony. "Dearly Beloved, we are gathered here today in the presence of these witnesses, to join Wyatt and Leanne in holy matrimony, which is commended to be honourable among all men; and therefore is not by any to be entered into unadvisedly or lightly but reverently, discreetly, advisedly and solemnly. Into this holy estate these two persons present now come to be joined. If any person can show just cause why they may not be joined together – let them speak now or forever hold their peace."

Who gives this woman to be wedded to this man

Brady steps forward "her siblings and I do"

The vicar invites Wesley and LJ to say a reading.

LJ gets up first and begins to read the poem "To Be One With Each Other" by George Eliot

_What greater thing is there for two human souls_  
_than to feel that they are joined together to strengthen_  
_each other in all labour, to minister to each other in all sorrow,_  
_to share with each other in all gladness,_  
_to be one with each other in the_  
_silent unspoken memories?_

Wesley gets up next to read the next poem "A White Rose" by JB O'Reilly

_The red rose whispers of passion,_  
_And the white rose breathes of love;_  
_O, the red rose is a falcon,_  
_And the white rose is a dove._  
_But I send you a cream-white rosebud_  
_With a flush on its petal tips;_  
_For the love that is purest and sweetest_  
_Has a kiss of desire on the lips_

The vicar continues and thanks them for the two readings "Leanne and Wyatt have decided to read their own vows so I will now invite them to do so Wyatt would you first please"

Wyatt looks at Leanne and smiles "Leanne, you are the best thing that has ever happened to me. I was afraid that you were too good to be true, and maybe I didn't deserve someone so pure and beautiful and loving as you are. But here we are surrounded by the people that I love the most and I feel so proud and so blessed to be your husband. Leanne, I was born to love you and I always will."

Leanne tears looking into his eyes smiling "Wyatt, through all the tears and struggles, I always knew in my heart that we would make it here. I promise to love you and care for you from this point forward. I too feel so proud and so blessed to be your wife. All I am is yours."

"I will now invite Sophie Leanne's baby sister to sing a song Leanne would like to dedicate to her husband"

Sophie gets up to sing the song "From this moment on"

_(I do swear that I'll always be there._  
_I'd give anything and everything and I will always care._  
_Through weakness and strength, happiness and sorrow,_  
_for better for worse, I will love you with_  
_every beat of my heart.)_  
_From this moment life has begun_  
_From this moment you are the one_  
_Right beside you is where I belong_  
_From this moment on_

_From this moment I have been blessed_  
_I live only for your happiness_  
_And for your love I'd give my last breath_  
_From this moment on_

_I give my hand to you with all my heart_  
_Can't wait to live my life with you, can't wait to start_  
_You and I will never be apart_  
_My dreams came true because of you_

_From this moment as long as I live_  
_I will love you, I promise you this_  
_There is nothing I wouldn't give_  
_From this moment on_

_You're the reason I believe in love_  
_And you're the answer to my prayers from up above_  
_All we need is just the two of us_  
_My dreams came true because of you_

_From this moment as long as I live_  
_I will love you, I promise you this_  
_There is nothing I wouldn't give_  
_From this moment_  
_I will love you as long as I live_  
_From this moment on_

_If ever two were one, then surely we._  
_If ever man were lov'd by wife, then thee._  
_If ever wife was happy in a man,_  
_Compare with me, ye women, if you can._  
_I prize thy love more than whole Mines of gold,_  
_Or all the riches that the East doth hold._  
_My love is such that Rivers cannot quench,_  
_Nor ought but love from thee give recompense._  
_Thy love is such I can in no way repay;_  
_The heavens reward thee manifold I pray._  
_Then while we live, in love let's so persevere,_  
_that when we live no more, we may live ever._

LJ grins at Sophie she was so good. Leanne and Wyatt hug her thanking her

The vicar smiles "Wyatt and Leanne will now exchange rings"

Chris puts the ring on the pillow Liam and Laney were holding up.

Lucy puts the other on the pillow.

The vicar smiles at the children "Wyatt repeat after me ... Leanne Isabella Black I give you this ring as a symbol of my love and faithfulness. As I place it on your finger, I commit my heart and soul to you. I ask you to wear this ring as a reminder of the vows we have spoken today, our wedding day."

"Leanne Isabella Black I give you this ring as a symbol of my love and faithfulness. As I place it on your finger, I commit my heart and soul to you. I ask you to wear this ring as a reminder of the vows we have spoken today, our wedding day."

"Leanne repeat after me, Wyatt Mathew Halliwell I give you this ring as a symbol of my love and faithfulness. As I place it on your finger, I commit my heart and soul to you. I ask you to wear this ring as a reminder of the vows we have spoken today, our wedding day."

"Wyatt Mathew Halliwell I give you this ring as a symbol of my love and faithfulness. As I place it on your finger, I commit my heart and soul to you. I ask you to wear this ring as a reminder of the vows we have spoken today, our wedding day."

"By the power vested in me by the State of San Francisco, I now pronounce you husband and wife, Wyatt you may kiss your bride"

Wyatt grins kissing her "three days is too long" he whispered and then turns to everyone grinning

The vicar grins "I present to you Mr. and Mrs. Wyatt Mathew Halliwell"

Everybody stands and cheers. Leanne grins walking down the aisle smiling at everyone. Leanne and everyone then have photos taken.

* * *

Everyone goes to the Reception and to get something to eat. Leanne and Wyatt arrive after everyone and go to have their first dance before they cut the wedding cake together"

Wesley held the twin boys Dylan and Jonny watching them. Dylan and Jonny saw their parents and started reaching for them.

Leanne and Wyatt wave at them.

Wyatt had picked out a song for them. He chose I'll Be by Edwin McCain

_The strands in your eyes that color them wonderful_  
_Stop me and steal my breath._  
_And emeralds from mountains thrust toward the sky_  
_Never revealing their depth._  
_Tell me that we belong together,_  
_Dress it up with the trappings of love._  
_I'll be captivated,_  
_I'll hang from your lips,_  
_Instead of the gallows of heartache that hang from above._

_[Chorus:]_  
_I'll be your crying shoulder,_  
_I'll be love's suicide_  
_I'll be better when I'm older,_  
_I'll be the greatest fan of your life._

_And rain falls angry on the tin roof_  
_As we lie awake in my bed._  
_You're my survival, you're my living proof._  
_My love is alive - not dead._  
_Tell me that we belong together._  
_Dress it up with the trappings of love._  
_I'll be captivated,_  
_I'll hang from your lips,_  
_Instead of the gallows of heartache that hang from above_

_[Chorus]_

_And I've dropped out, I've burned up, I've fought my way back from the dead._  
_I've tuned in, turned on, remembered the things that you said_

_[Chorus:]_  
_I'll be your crying shoulder,_  
_I'll be love's suicide_  
_I'll be better when I'm older,_  
_I'll be the greatest fan of your..._  
_I'll be your crying shoulder,_  
_I'll be love's suicide_  
_I'll be better when I'm older,_  
_I'll be the greatest fan of your life._

_The greatest fan of your life... greatest fan of your life._

Leanne grins and dances with him. Once the song ends all the couples join them for a dance.

Laney and Liam dance together looking so cute together.

Nikki dances with her uncle Brady.

Lilly dances with one of Leanne's cousins sons Billy.

All the kids had joined in.

Leanne grins at them thinking they were so cute.

Leanne gets Dylan while Wyatt get's Jonny and they dance with them for a little then they go and eat together.

Sophie grins at LJ dancing with him kissing him.

Chris grins at Lucy and looks at Wyatt and Leanne "can you believe it they have finally tied the knot, thank god nothing ..."

Lucy covered his mouth with her hand before he could continue "don't say it... it could happen!"

Chris smiles "ok my love" he kisses her

Leanne grins at Wyatt as the night draws to a close he takes he passes the twins to his parents and Chris and Lucy, Leanne giving them all these instructions.

"Lee I raised two kids with you I know what to do they will be fine I promise"

"I'm going to miss them so much"

"It's only a week and you can call everyday"

"Ok" Leanne kisses their heads and hugs Lucy. She then goes with Wyatt on their honeymoon.

Wyatt had taken her to their holiday home in Spain where they could be alone.

Leanne put on her wedding night sexy underwear on.

Wyatt grins kisses Leanne's neck "hello my wife"

"Hello my husband"

Wyatt lays her on the bed and Makes love to her so sweet and loving all night long.

* * *

Sophie Lucy Chris and LJ clean up the place. Brady and Wesley take all the kids to wherever they needed to go then come back and help.


End file.
